Goten's and kids adventure begins
by digidress
Summary: Follow Gohan raise Goten to about 6 yrs old. When Goten and co. goes to a school trip something unexpected happens.


Goten growing up to leave Gohan's nest involuntary

Please note this story is complete, but will branch out into multible crossovers on following stories as they come, I will link stories that use this story as a base line, at the end off this storie for your convenience.

About nine months after the Cell games.

Chi Chi lay at home on the couch; she was high pregnant, ready to give birth at any time. During her pregnancy Chi Chi life and mind had deteriorated, having lost her husband to the monster Cell, her son giving up a lot of his childhood, so he could go and fight the evil of the world. All of this took its toll in the long run, making her a wreck. Chi Chi was proud of her son's achievements but it didn't help her. She knew she was pregnant but also knew her life probably wasn't going to last for much longer. These days she was mostly moping in the house somehow, not paying much attention to the life of others around. When socializing with Gohan though she managed to keep herself going normal somehow.

Gohan knew his mother wasn't well and had done much of the housework over the last months. Though he linked the problems more to her pregnancy then the horrors of their past. Because of this he hadn't done much studying during the last few months, besides house holding he found the time to train instead. Moving to a range where he could easily follow the happenings at home, using his senses, but still far enough away not to bother anyone with his training. Today once again he was training when he noticed a spike coming from his home. One energy rising while another fading, he knew something was going to happen soon, he flew back home fast and spoke to his mom, who was crying in pain.

"Mom what is going on" using his sense to help him assess the situation.

Chi Chi looked up at Gohan barely wincing "the baby is coming arghh" Looking away again.

Ok mom I'm going to take you to the hospital right away" Gohan said.

"I don't want a doctor" she replied.

"But mom isn't the baby most important right now" Gohan answered.

After a short pause Chi Chi responded "yes your right it is, take me to the doctor".

Gohan wasted no time picking up Chi Chi bridal style, flying towards the closest city hospital which happened to be East city hospital. The trip took ten minutes flight, Gohan could see his mom was in pain the entire flight. They eventually got to East city hospital, and for once, Gohan didn't care about people seeing him use some of his powers. Though there weren't that many people who were concerned.

They quickly got in and at the counter Chi Chi was given to the care of the doctors who wasted no time bringing her to a room and told Gohan to wait outside. After some minutes wait where Gohan could feel the Ki's of his mother and the baby fluctuating. A doctor came out and addressed him.

"Mr. Gohan there are some complications which we were not expecting, as it stands now we will only be able to save the baby, I'm sorry sir." The doctor said.

Why what went wrong, it couldn't be that" he asked the doctor.

"I'm sorry she appears to have been deteriorating for a while now. Feeding the Child maternally didn't help since it has added an extra effect. Maybe if this was detected a while back we would be able to reverse it, but as it stands now, she probably doesn't have long left." The doctor responded.

This caused Gohan to put his head in his hands in a voice of sorrow he cried" but how come, why wasn't I able to see this, if only I had seen it coming it would have been alright, I could have taken her here and maybe things would be different, I could have, I could have he thought loud" his energy flaring slightly.

The doctor saw things where bad, but couldn't do much besides trying to talk to him. "Mr. Gohan it isn't your fault you couldn't have possibly known this."

Gohan looked up at the doctor "but I" he started, but the doctor cut him off, "you are not a doctor sir, and it would have been easy to miss if you didn't look for it. You couldn't have prevented it." He said.

Gohan's energy flared out as he looked at the doctor and thought what the doctor had told him, and the doctor continued "your brother is born though, he is alive and fine, would you like to see them".

Gohan nodded and they walked inside the room where his weakened mother was lying with a sleeping baby in her arms, turning her head towards Gohan smiling towards him "hi Gohan I'm sorry about the mess I'm in, but I know you will take care of your brother when I'm gone." She said.

"I would like you to call him Goten", she lifted the baby gentle not to wake him and continued "he looks so much like Goku" she said smiling at Gohan.

"Goten" Gohan said "that's a nice name you got there squid" Chi Chi nodded and he took the squid into his arms. "But mom why would you leave us alone like this" he asked.

"I wouldn't if I had a choice, but it can't be helped now." She answered but continued "I hope he will grow up without the things you experienced as a child". She paused shortly "smart like you Gohan and strong like you and your dad." She trailed of.

As she said those words Gohan felt her Ki growing weaker by the second, he looked at the doctors in the room, as they tried to prevent the unavoidable Gohan was once again pushed out of the room with Goten in his hands. A doctor saying we will call you when we know something, but as Gohan stood outside with Goten in his hands he turned his senses to his mom and knew it was too late for her.

He sat down in a chair with his sleeping baby brother in his hands, thinking what we will do now.

Outside the hospital a person was entering he appeared to be a normal human, he wasted no time at the info counter heading straight for Gohan. When he reached him Gohan said "Hi Piccolo" as he had sensed him for a while and knew he was approaching.

"Hi Gohan" Piccolo answered and Gohan finally looked up at him. A little shocked at his appearance, looking like a normal human. "What's this" he asked a little curious.

Piccolo smiled at him sitting next to him "this" a wristband he showed to Gohan," Bulma gave it to me it allows me to temporarily appear human in case I would have to blend in with them for any reason, at first I declined thinking I wouldn't have a use of things like it, but right now I don't want to create a panic at the hospital" he explained.

Gohan smiled at his friend and mentor a bit then he looked down at his baby brother and backup at Piccolo "my mom is dead Piccolo" being close to tears.

"I know" Piccolo answered, just as the door to his moms room opened a doctor came out to address Gohan when he saw Piccolo in human form, "are you the boy's father or something" thinking it might be better to explain the situation to the boys' father. "No just a friend of the family" Piccolo said.

"I see well in that case" the doctor said and turned to Gohan "I'm sorry there wasn't anything we could do to avoid it"

"I know" Gohan said "can we see her".

"Yes" the doctor led them in, while the other doctors filed out nothing left for them to do here. The doctor left too to let the three sometime alone. But told he will be back in a bit.

Piccolo could feel that Gohan would need to blow off some steam with everything that was going on. "Gohan if you need sometime alone, I will keep a look on the boy, that way you can go in that direction and get it through your system" he said.

Gohan looked between Piccolo and Goten a few times, got up and gave the kid to Piccolo. "Ok but be very gentle with him" he said, to which Piccolo nodded. Watching Gohan disappear through the open window.

Gohan power up somewhat and flew at high speed away from East city, when he stopped he power up to SSJ2 and let his tears go. Thinking back at what had happened over the last ten months. First dad and now mom are gone too. Why was this continuing to happen to him? With everything he had overcome the Sayjans Frieza even Cell why now with those evils gone would his mom have to leave him too. He pushed his energy harder and harder and tears flowing.

Meanwhile in other world King Kai his pets and Goku where having a carefree time, having come over King Kais lost planet, where strolling through otherworld, when Goku realized something was wrong, with he tried to figure out, and addressed King Kai with his worries, not knowing from where. But eventually he caught on. It could only be his own son that was calling for him "King Kai my son needs me I don't know what why, but could you take a look he asked the overseer of the north quadrant of the universe.

"Hmm Gohan you say" he homed in on Gohan fast and easy, seeing him crying and wailing in the middle of nowhere, while his power level was maxing out. He quickly explained the situation to Goku, saying something must be very wrong, for him to be that out of it.

"Yea can I talk to him" he requested.

Sure just make sure you're connected to me like always.

Knowing the routine he put his hand on Kais shoulder and called out to his son.

A second later Gohan heard his dad's voice calling out to him.

"Dad is that you" still crying.

"Yes son I'm here I could feel something was wrong, I just had to know what was going on".

Thinking fast Gohan spoke "Mom is dead dad, she's dead why first you, and now mom why, now I'm here and your all gone", he paused and continued " but she did leave Goten behind" he finished his thoughts.

Goku thought for a bit "Who is Goten"

"He is my brother mom died shortly after giving birth to him so now we are all alone".

"Son there are still plenty of people like Bulma and Krillin you know"

"Yes I know, in fact Piccolo is watching Goten so I could come out here, but still they are not family" he finished.

That's true son, close but not all the way, but so what I never seen that much difference, sure family is one step further then friends, but they still love you and Goten too." He said.

"Yes it just seems so unfair, if only I had finished Cell when you had told me, but my own arrogance got you killed, if you had been here mom might still be here too, but now neither of you are here, I just wish that I would have been the one to die, than you could at least have been a family for Goten."

Goku tried to make sense of it, and King Kai added he is losing his drive for life, this isn't good.

"Gohan listen to me, you did nothing wrong with Cell I did, you are alive because you were strong enough to defeat him in the end, and because you were meant to survive, so no more feeling sorry for yourself for what happened between me and Cell ok. You will have to be the dad for Goten that I could never be for you. You know I will always be sorry for having dragged you into my battles, even though I didn't want to, but you fought on, and I know you will find the strength to fight for your life, and your brother's life son".

Gohan thought of what Goku said: fight to live, strength courage kindness those where the things he knew drove his dad on, then thought of his mom: smarts kindness. He understood those where things that had driven him too, things that were lost to his family after his dad didn't comeback after the Cell games, the memories of smarts courage strength and kindness, had led them to beat impossible odds before and they would again, his dad and mom where out, but his brother who had his dads appearance was a sign that his dads spirit still was a part of his family. "I understand now dad I will raise Goten, to be smart courage's and strong while being kind to his surroundings, as you have taught me. But I will take the burden of being the planets protector so that he won't have to experience the horrors I have.

"That's great son maybe I wasn't that bad a father to you after all, only time will tell, but remember to live your life too son, so you can look back with pride on your accomplishments, speaking of which it appears you have nearly mastered SSJ2 by now, a level I couldn't reach in my lifetime. I'm proud of you son and happy on your behalf."

"I understand dad, I will live my life, and I will make sure Goten will live his life fully too Dad."

"That's good son and you better take notes of everything that happens in your life because when we meet again I want to hear all about it" with those words the connection Faded and Gohan knew he had a new purpose. "I swear right here and now I will be the new protector of earth like dad was before me, and I swear to be the dad Goten will never have". Gohan powered down and went back to the hospital, entering through the window again. Where Piccolo had put the sleeping Goten on the bed so he could move unhindered.

"Welcome back Gohan".

"Thx Piccolo.

"So did you get your emotions sorted out?"

"Yes Piccolo I even had a small chat with dad"

"I see I hope you gave him my regards too" Piccolo smiled at him.

"Well I mentioned you watching Goten so I could go out there, so I think he got the message. "

Gohan walked over and picked up Goten, "I will say again what I said before so you guys can hear me, even if you're sleeping" he nodded at Goten "I swear right here and now I will be the new protector of earth like dad was before me, and I swear to be the dad Goten will never have."

"Sounds like Goku was able to talk some sense into you."

Someone knocked at the door, and Gohan and Piccolo told whoever it was to enter.

A doctor came in with a number of formulas, "excuse me but here some papers that will be required for once so that Mrs. Chi Chi can have her funeral, they are not that pressing, but these" another set of papers came forth, "are for Goten I'm sure you have the name set, but they will be his legal papers including guardianship, and so on." The doctor said. Who turned to Piccolo will you be there legal guardian until either turn 18. Piccolo looked at the doctor for a bit, "I will think about it" he took the papers and nodded to Gohan" we will discuss it when we get home" he added. With that Piccolo and Gohan with Goten in his hands left for the lookout.

When they were out of human sight, Piccolo shed his appearance to normal, glad to be out of his disguises. They got to the lookout and Piccolo wanted to hear what Gohan would do now. The papers part where one thing but what he would actually do he didn't know.

"Well until the funeral I think we will stay up here unless you have something against it, after that I think we will disappear from the radar for some time to think, I will stay in contact with Bulma and the guys but I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't mention Goten to anyone yet".

"Are you sure I mean they will want to help as best they can I'm sure, besides Trunks and Goten will no doubt become close in no time".

"I know what you mean Piccolo but I still mean it."

"I understand Gohan, I don't mind you two staying here, though that it is not really my decision to make, but eventually either of the guys will find Goten they will no doubt sense him sooner or later." Piccolo said as Mr. Popo and Dende got out. Piccolo explained the situation, and Dende allowed them to stay.

A week later Piccolo had accepted guardianship over Gohan and Goten, he knew it would make It simpler on Gohan, while also knowing they would go on their own eventually. So it wasn't a big deal for him. Chi chis funeral was today, the word spread fast, Gohan was supposed to meet at Capsule Corp and then they would attend the funeral together. While Goten was watched at the lookout. The funeral was to take place in West City because the grave would be easiest to maintain there.

Vegeta had changed somewhat over the last ten months much of his pride projected towards Goku was now projected to Gohan, his new rival who had significantly surpassed him during the Cell games. However his harsh nature had gone down quite a bit, in public he would still appear a bit rude, but towards Gohan and his own family he wasn't the old guy anymore. He had first wanted to object to attending the funeral but changed his mind and followed quietly. Although he had demanded a spar with Gohan afterwards to see where he stood compared to his rival. Gohan didn't mind a spar himself blowing some steam after his mother's funeral sounded like an ok idea to him.

All his old friends attended, gave the love and regards to Gohan in their own way. They all met at Capsule Corp for a feast in honor of Chi Chi and Goku. After the feast Gohan and Vegeta had their spar, in which Gohan dominated Vegeta and trounced on him hard. Being a bit more than a level above Vegeta, at the same time he realized now that he was the strongest on Earth. He took a shower afterwards leaving Vegeta to keep training as he knew he would especially after being defeated so soundly, Vegeta would do what he can to catch up. Bulma pulled Gohan aside to ask him what he planned on doing with his life from now on. She had hoped Gohan would stay with them since she was practically his Aunt, as far as she was concerned, but knew at the same time it wouldn't be very likely.

"Gosh Bulma I don't know, but I think I will stay on my own for a while. No offence but everything is so fresh in my mind."

"I see will you be staying at home then."

"NO everything up to this point is connected to that place, sure a lot of good things happened there, but lately mostly bad things, dad first and now my mom!"

"Ok Gohan please come this way."

Bulma led Gohan to a very large empty room where a few capsules where laying on a table, "well here we go" she said clicking one of them throwing it at the center of the room.

Bang, puff! With that a big house appeared in the room they were in.

"What the" Gohan said.

"If my nephew won't stay here, and won't stay at home. I can at least provide him with a place he can take with him so he can stay where his wish will take him" she said.

"That was very poetic Bulma"

"Thank you Gohan, but I am wealthy enough to do this, and the president of Capsule Corp, so I present to you one custom made Capsule Corp house designed for you in particular" she smiled at him. "I put a lot of work into it, so I hope you appreciate it, and will take it along with you."

"Oh wow that is awesome; I will no doubt about it".

"Good there are a few things I will have to explain about it, but otherwise I think it will meet your needs well, so how about a tour."

With a nod they went inside the house using the main entrance. A small entrance for shoes and clothing, leading to a big living room containing dinner area a couch area with a big TV one of the best available, the room branched to different areas a kitchen sayjan sized big fridge big stove, knowing Gohan ate about as much as her husband did. The other branch let to a stair which connected some rooms two bedrooms, two other empty rooms for whatever purpose the owner would want, and a big bathroom containing everything needed here.

"Wow Bulma this is a great house, but what's up with all the rooms"

"You're still a bit young but who knows when you will find someone to share the house with, and what that will bring with it." She teased him.

Going slightly red when he continued her trail of thought, "just teasing Gohan, but you never know what the future holds for you."

Down the stairs they went to another door connected to the living room, this room connected to a side entrance a none existing room, and a room filled with pipes, and wires, "this room controls the power, water and heat of the house, it is currently being maintained by a battery and water tank, they will work for about a month maybe two until they run out, by then they will need to be recharged, or the house will need access to another supply. " Bulma explained.

"I see I think I can handle that part somehow."

"I know you can just make sure to get Capsule Corp supplying filters to whatever type of water you want to connect, either type salt or fresh water, need their filter system, otherwise it can cause damage to the system making it malfunction. "

"I understand I will figure it out, or come back to get the correct filters, what is that last door for there seems to be nothing there?"

"If you ever want to expand the house for any reason, this makes the house ready for it.

"I see but what kind of addition would be needed for this kind of house?"

Bulma led Gohan out of the house, and put the house back into its capsule, walking back to the table putting the capsule on it. "This capsule may answer that" bang puff again a big room appeared, in the room.

"This is a Gravity room, like Vegeta's. Capable of going to 500 times earth's gravity. You can use it to train in, wouldn't want my strong nephew to slack off too much, just be careful not to set it too high at first. Allow your body to get used to the gravity ok Gohan."

They went inside and Bulma explained how the room and its functions worked, "I'd let you try the settings but let me get out first, I can't handle more gravity then earths". Gohan would test it once he got his new home setup. So they left the room and went back to the table where Bulma picked up the house capsule and put it in a capsule container pocket.

"Sure I will figure it out, these are some pretty amazing gifts, but are you sure about this?"

"I already told you I am sure Gohan, otherwise I wouldn't have put so much effort into making them, would you put the GR room back into the capsule."

"Sure Bulma" Gohan did as he was asked. Giving Bulma the capsule who put it beside the other capsule.

At last she gave Gohan a small folder, and motion Gohan to open it. His eyes went wide when he saw the inside.

"I set up an account for you that way you won't have to go out to find a job right away, and if it gets empty give me a call, and I will do something about it."

She took the account book and put it to the other gifts in a package, and was just about to hand it all to him, but stopped an inch before. "Just promise you will come back to us someday. "

"I promise I don't think I will stay permanent but I will come back here I promise, I will give you a call when I find a place to fit in." Which resulted in Bulma giving him the package?

"And if you ever need help with your projects, Bulma I will be happy to come by to help just give me a call."

At this time Vegeta came strolling in, "looks like Christmas and Birthday fall in one day for you today Gohan" who responded by giving a Son grin towards Vegeta. "Well you better appreciate your gifts and thank Bulma probably for them".

"I do appreciate them Vegeta, and I am thankful to Bulma with all I can be."

"Good" Vegeta left again.

"Still not very talkative but he is warming up to the world somewhat." Bulma said.

"Right considering what Frieza did to him I think he is doing well."

They left and Gohan was going to take off on his own again.

Bulma realized he was heading for the lookout, and for some reason he she urged Vegeta to follow him.

Gohan flew at a normal pace thinking about the gifts he had received, and whether he could still go or have an obligation to stay. He didn't realize he was being followed by Vegeta. He realized this only after he landed at the lookout, landing besides Piccolo who was meditating in peace. Upon his arrival Piccolo turned his head, not toward Gohan but toward the Ki following him, and Gohan realized Vegeta would be there in a few seconds.

"So you're going to live up here now" Vegeta asked.

"Nope just stopping by, before I go on why are you here Vegeta"

"Hmmm what's this energy?"

Gohan and Piccolo looked up realizing the toddler was about to wake up, which had resulted in his energy raising. They were about to say something, but Vegeta went after the Ki he felt. In here Vegeta thought, but was stopped by Gohan before he could enter "If you want to enter that's fine I guess, but quietly and not threatening in any way ". Vegeta got the message and opened the door quietly walking in, he glanced the Crip and the baby sleeping in it. "Kakarot no but another offspring of his."

"That's right Vegeta his name is Goten he was born the day Chi Chi died."

"Why haven't you told anyone? I see you wanted him for yourself is that it" he noticed something sticking out of his back, examining it a Sayjan tail, which made him nostalgic. "He still has his tail"

"I have decided that he will have the right to decide whether to keep it, or get rid of it when he is old enough to choose for himself" and "I would appreciate it staying that way for a while ok"

"Geez" was Vegeta's answer as he turned away from the others, who weren't exactly sure of him keeping it to himself, on the other hand he wasn't the type to volunteer any information if it was unnecessary, and even if it was necessary he might not. By now the baby was awake and looking at the 3, but quickly focused on Gohan who picked him up, and they left the room together.

As they got outside Vegeta took off, and Dende and Popo joined them "do you think he keep Goten to himself Gohan", "I don't know Piccolo it's a 50/50 and it can't be helped now, but we will know soon". "How so do you figure that", "When I call or see Bulma the next time and she asks about him then we know", "true so where are you going now, and what will you do", "do you have the stuff I asked you about the other day". Piccolo smiled and handed Gohan 2 necklaces Ki distorters to make it nearly impossible to sense them unless you know what to look for. "Thanks feel free to drop by anytime, just don't drag the entire gang with you." They smiled at each other and Gohan took in a random direction, Goten in his arms and trying to cover his head so he wouldn't get too much wind against him. Goten however pushed out happy and carefree of the wind. "The wind doesn't bother you Goten well alright then, in that case you can help find a spot where we will live from now on." Stopping shortly to put the necklaces on and changed direction slightly so one couldn't just follow the path he had flown to find them. When they got close to a town he stopped to buy a supply of milk for Goten and a huge dinner for himself and they continued their trip. They flew for a while and finally came over a huge forest as far as the eye could see even Gohan eyes. They came over a water fall which poured down in a river which would go who knows where.

Gohan decided to take a rest and intended to change the baby's diaper, and feed him while the baby seemed happy with the surroundings. He sat on a tree stup and watched the waterfall while feeding Goten. This area sure is beautiful, and Goten appeared to agree. "You like this area Goten, me too so what you say we make our house right here and now. " The baby seemed to cheer, and Gohan made his decision ok we will do it right here, he thought for a bit and flew up, the house must be on a stable platform far enough away from the river to not fall in it. He put out his free hand and readied a Ki blast to clear the surroundings, for the house. "All right that will do nicely" next he clicked the capsule and placed it carefully on the floor, not because it could break but so the house would face the right way. Puff and the house stood. Gohan shortly admired his work perfect next the GR capsule was thrown which would connect to the expansible of the house. Perfect in place like Gohan wanted it he looked down at Goten, "what do you think; you think you can stand living here with me?" Goten seemed happy and lacking words Gohan accepted it as a yes. "Let's get you in bed and see what we think of it tomorrow". They entered the house and quickly went upstairs. Hmm giant beds but no Crip for you, aunt Bulma couldn't have known that one. He decided to put the baby in his own bed for tonight, if only to make sure Goten wouldn't fall out, it would have the added advantage of him not needing to get out of bed to get to him.

During the night Goten woke Gohan a few times with wailing, and he started reconsidering his decision. Wondering if it would get easier, of course over time it would but the first few months would be a little hell for him. He would have to make a list of things that would make things more convenient where baby Goten and a few other things where concerned. The next day came early for Gohan being woken by Goten's wailing "what is it now" he mummed turning half asleep to Goten but realized this was his own fault. As the sun was shining straight into Goten's face while he was still lying in the shadow of the window. "Ok young man let's get ready for the day", he got up got dressed and took Goten to the kitchen to feed them both. Lucky for him Bulma had put a dishwasher in the house so he avoided that part of things to do. Stepping outside stretching he brought a chair and a table from inside and began writing down things he would needed, Crip he could easily make himself with the wood around, but there were a bunch of other things, when he was done he stood up, "want to go shopping with me, ok let's go." Off they went to the closest city which just happened to be Satan City.

"Hmm Satan City who would have thought" Gohan thought loud.

They came across a number of stores and Gohan got what he needed, food a lot of it, the cashier wondered if that boy had taken too much or if he wanted to hold a big party, but didn't say anything, next he bought went to an electronics store to get baby walky talkies and added a camera so he would have an easier time to watch him while he did something else around the house. Last he got a cell phone one of the latest, first he just wanted a cheap functional but when he read about the things the more expansive ones could do, convenient to have all those things in 1 handy little phone he thought. And picked a more expansive one. The cashier though told him he would have to select a service provider and to make sure it would have good cover where he lived or some of the functions especially call functions would be limited, Gohan looked at him" in that case I rather go with a cheap model i know works right". "Sir it's the same thing with any other phone that you will need a good service provider" he put out folders of the warrying providers and Gohan read them over, "they are the one who actually provide the number and the call functions sir", "I see I will have to think a bit" quickly he had read the folders through and decided for a provider, thank you for you purchase sir, if you have problems with your phone just bring it in and we will do what we can. Gohan felt he had made a good investment but still hoped the trees at home wouldn't become a problem for it. Next he bought a couple of seed, planning to make a garden with a number of different fruits and vegetables. Until they start casting of food, he would have to rely on stores for food. But it could be worse. Last he found a shop where he bought a Crip for Goten it was actual a nice thing, Gohan was sure it would be an ok investment. Having everything they needed for now they headed home.

Once they got home Goten became sleepy and Gohan placed him in the Crip to sleep. Reading the manual of the baby talky he let one stay taking the receiver with him. Having met Goten's needs he went on to put groceries in the fridge, stretching again he wondered what he should do next. Getting out the cell phone he checked, and saw the phone had a medium connection at best. Too bad he had hoped for better, but it was the lot since he had decided to live so far away from civilization, could be worse he told himself. He put it on the couch table to check on later. He wasn't in the mood for chores right now so went to check out the GR. Getting into a training GI fast he entered the GR, wondering how and where to start, picturing Bulma's words don't go too far too soon, take it easy and find your level. Smirking thank you Bulma but I need some serious training done if I am to stay protector of the Earth. All right let's see how much gravity I can handle anyway, he quickly reached 100 times, that feels like nothing, he increased it by 20x per step from there so he faster and better could find his level. When he finally got to 250x he had found a comfortable level for him, decent pull but not too much. He started doing his routine training as he had learned it from Piccolo and his dad, after an hour he was ready to do more specialized training, deciding to work his speed, at this gravity which was nothing impressive he thought. After 2 hours he turned off the machine deciding he had enough for now, sweat dropping from his body. Lucky for him the GR came with a small bathroom attached to it, which he used. When he left the training area of the house he thought back, nice Bulma I could get used to working out in that. Shows what a true genius she is Vegeta is lucky to have her, I wonder if he realizes it. Since 3 hours had passed since he put Goten to sleep he went to check up on him. Still sleeping leaving again. Sitting down on the couch he picked up the phone and called Bulma.

"Capsule Corp this is Bulma speaking", "Hi Bulma guess who"," Gohan it's nice to hear from you where are you calling from anyway"," I bought a cellphone and wanted to see if I can use this thing probably"," considering you're speaking to me it appears you're doing it right, unless you wanted someone else to speak to"," no not right now"," well you are a smart boy after all, I knew you would do it right, so is this your new number?"," yes it is you can see my number on your end"," of course silly unless you turn it off it will automatically send the number"," ok I see"," so is there any other reason you called?"," No just wanted you to know I am doing nicely, and wanted to give you my number in case anything comes up". "I see so you found a place for the house and all, where anyway"," Nope not telling from where just let me be for a while, call me when you need ok and stop worrying about me"," well if you say so I will". After a bye on both sides they hung up, and the baby talky began making noises Gohan got up and went to towards Goten, " there's the little trooper sleeping almost 3 hours let's hope you can do at least as well tonight". He picked him up toying with him, and went downstairs betting he was hungry, and his nose told him something else urged too. Deciding to feed him first, that way he wouldn't need a new diaper 5 minutes later, changing his diaper after wards, let's play a bit and see if we both can get a peaceful night.

6 months later

Piccolo had stopped by every now and then, showing he could find them, and knowing Gohan would sometimes need a conversation of some kind and figured he would do nicely, of course they also ended up in the GR doing some training, and giving Gohan advice which he could take or leave his decision, on the other hand Bulma had called a few times for help or simply to be see him, at these times Goten spent the day on the lookout so Gohan could keep him from the others. When being at Bulma's he also took the time playing with Trunks for a bit and a spar with Vegeta if they were in the mood, but always left at a certain time, and since Bulma hadn't asked about Goten or his brother he could assume Vegeta hadn't mentioned him yet.

But today he was playing with Goten crawling around the floor, while Gohan had a thought, if we play in GR at a light gravity he will learn to adapt to the gravity easier, at the same time he will get stronger, perfect it will be like playing strength for him, without even realizing. He scooped up Goten and took him to the GR first he would have to find a suitable gravity for the baby, who didn't appear to have problems up 5X after that he began crying, apparently 5x is the lucky number for you. Adjusting the settings to 5x he picked him up and set him down a few steps from himself, then he started to try and encourage Goten to get over to him, which mostly resulted in Goten crawling towards him, a few times he managed to walk, other times he found a different way to get there. After an hour of this Goten started crying and Gohan asked are we done with this for today while turning off the machine which put Goten in a better mood? We will have to work on that but nice job kiddo. He checked with his senses and noticed Goten's strength had increased since they went in. We will do this the next days, and then we will try to up the gravity a bit and see how you react to it. Considering I couldn't do this much when I was your size I already know you will grow up strong. He fed Goten and himself and both went to bed, Goten sleeping fast, while Gohan thought of what he had started today eventually trailing off.

6 months later

Gohan had asked Piccolo to stop by which he did, talking some time until Goten woke up, Gohan stood up to get him and Piccolo thought he should leave, but was stopped by Gohan "won't you stay a little while longer he asked", "do you need me to stay" Gohan fetched Goten while feeding him and making him ready for the day, he explained what he wanted to try today.

"You know he is starting beginning to walk stable by now, and I thought of a little experiment I wanted to try"," go on"," we will take him to the GR and see if we can make him walk to one another"," and why would we do that"," well you can see it as light gravity training for a baby"," I see you already training him in the gravity room"," well training I wouldn't say but starting out yes". Piccolo nodded at this but wasn't too sure about it.

They got into the training room and Gohan explained "all right let's see for how long he will do this before he loses interest"," and how will we know he loses interest"," if he starts wailing for no apparent reason that's usually a sign he doesn't want to continue"," all right" Piccolo took a few steps away from Goten and Gohan started the machine, he had pushed Goten to handle 50x by now, about 2 weeks at a gravity and he was about ready to up it by 5. Piccolo felt the gravity wondering if it was a bit much, but when Gohan put Goten down he didn't seem to mind the gravity convincing Piccolo it wasn't too much. "Try calling him and see if he will approach you" Gohan said, "Goten come on encouraging the little kid", it took a while but eventually Goten walked to Piccolo, when reaching Piccolo Gohan smiled and said "pick him up and tickle him or something, that shows him there is a little reward in continuing for a while", which Piccolo did, thinking it was a bit ridiculous but making the kid laugh anyway, he put Goten down after a bit, "your turn Gohan", Gohan did and made the kid happy tickling him, setting him down again and Piccolo called out again, not thinking it was that ridiculous anymore, as he began to see the concept Gohan was getting at," I see playing around in this gravity gets him used to it and by extension his strength rises so he can play the game, which will reward him with a tickle session, and then the process begins anew"." Yes that is what this kind of training is about at some point he loses interest which is what it is, but as long as he keeps going it is free training for him"," yes how long do you think, you can make him play the game years"?" no in a few years the game can turn into chase, or catch, or something it is just to keep the game interesting, so he wants to keep playing the game"." So you will train his strength now and the technique will come later or what"?" exactly which I hope we can share to some extent"." hmm sure thing kid I am in"," good there are a few things I would like to handle personally with his training, such as flying and the Kamehameha, most things besides those I think would be fine to share"," all right I can understand the Kamehameha but why flying"?" As long as he can't fly he can't get too far away from here, or in case he accidently starts flying around a city or something, in a way you could say to keep him less mobile"." Ok it wouldn't be the first thing, he would learn anyway"." Good it's settled then." A nod confirmed it.

The game for Goten continued for 2 hours and Piccolo and Gohan changing the game every so often to keep him going, but eventually he sat down and it became clear the game was over for now.

"So what now well"," I will put him in bed so he can sleep for a bit, and what do think about us having a decent spar in the meantime" Gohan smiled at him. "We certainly earned a break to do something we can enjoy now, by the way fixing your sense on Goten do you sense a difference in his power level since we started"

"Ok kid I will set it up you better get going then, how much gravity would you like, and yes I do feel a slight increase coming from him"

Gohan thought for a bit "you pick I trust you will find the right one." Gohan left to put Goten to bed.

Piccolo quickly set the machine to 250x in which he usually work out when he stopped by to train, and dropped his waited cloth stretching and warming up his muscles for the spar to come.

Gohan returned shortly after assessing the situation "250x no weights sounds fine to me" beginning to warm up.

"Don't whine when I beat you" Piccolo smirked.

"You're going to eat those words once I am done with you" he smirked back.

After a quick warm up fight they powered up to a similar level.

The spar was intense both going all out in an attempt to gain the upper hand, just about the only standing rule the 2 had was that Gohan didn't go beyond SSJ since it would make the game unexciting, also for spars at Gohan's place Piccolo wore a Ki distorter necklace to keep the place from their friends. This time Piccolo managed to beat Gohan it could usually go either way in their fights. Small things made the difference in these spars concentration form, a lot of factors played in which where skill based instead of letting raw strength decide out comes between them. They found it a good way to spar, and to measure their personal advancement instead of Gohan going SSJ2 and overpowering Piccolo, which would dwarf any achievement on Piccolos side. Gohan would only go SSJ2 to show off his strength and to push his own power a bit further which he had mastered by now. Pushing himself hard to see if there was another level for him to reach. This would still be in the distant future for him.

After cleaning themselves up they sat on the couch kicking back talking about the spar, which they sometimes did to see what the other thought was good bad or simply deserved being mentioned.

"You see seemed a bit distracted today, mind telling me what's on your mind Gohan."

"Just thinking when you would think to be a good time to start teaching Goten to fight."

"That's it you should know better than to think such things in a fight, but if you're asking me he is still too young maybe when he can speak, that way at least he can understand what we're telling him."

"You're right in both assessments I should know better while fighting, and it is too early for Goten to fight."

At this time the phone rang Bulma was asking him to come by to help with a project on Friday, Gohan quickly agreed to come by Friday, and put the phone down, "can you watch Goten Friday Piccolo", "sure thing kid, but I think It is time for me to head back to the lookout thanks for today see you" with this Piccolo left Gohan and flew back.

About 5 years later

Gohan had learned some new tricks as well as most of his dads tricks the most tricky ones didn't quite work out for him yet, then again he had finally transcended to the next level SSJ3 which he was currently putting a lot of effort in, on a side note he also had time to get his studies done, which became easy as Goten grew since he became less dependent on Gohan, able to do a lot of stuff on his own by now.

Goten had had gone SSJ for some time and a short while back he went SSJ 2 for the first time, not the bulky thing Gohan remembered his dad achieving no it was the actual deal. No wonder having 2 martial arts teachers at that level, and Gohan to demonstrate the second level. Piccolo had actually caused him to go SSJ first, when he a day spotted the kid slacking off, on a peaceful day, he decided to teach the kid right then and there to keep of his guard up. Which for Piccolo also meant his senses, so he wouldn't be surprised like that again, putting the Ki distorter on, and knowing that even Goten should be able to sense him, sneaking up on him.

"BOOOOOO" he yelled.

Goten flew forward at first trying to get away from there, a few steps away though he turned to face and attack his attacker, on his way back in anger he powered up, and actually transformed into SSJ, which in turn caught Piccolo of guard netting him being kicked hard in his stomach area, causing him to fly backwards, hitting a few trees and finally coming to a halt. "Goten you are a super sayjan" but Goten didn't stop going for another attack, "Goten focus your anger see beyond it" Goten's fist flew at Piccolo who was prepared this time, blocking it and throwing Goten upwards. Goten regained his focus on Piccolo who kept talking to him. "Uh Piccolo what's going on here."

"Calm down Goten look at yourself you are a super sayjan"

"I am how can you tell" trying to see if he looked different like his brother did when he transformed.

"Use the water as a mirror, if you don't believe me"

Flying over the river he could see his hair had become golden, and his eyes had turned into teal color, he hovered there for a bit admiring his new looks, and got back to Piccolo.

"I see but what is going on here, I don't understand"

"You know it's kind of funny, when I saw you lying around there slacking off, I decided to test your sense since I had told a number of times, to always stay on your guard you know just keeping your senses floating. Only when you charged back you transformed which kind of caught me off guard, you see."

"So we were both caught off guard for once?"

Piccolo nodded causing them both to smile, "goes to show you I too have to relearn that particular lesson sometimes before it really sinks in. Overestimating underestimating your opponent can be a true short cut to defeat"

"Yes it can be especially if you come out of nowhere trying to scare people like that" both laughed at that comment.

"So while you are in your new form Goten, how about testing your new powers on yours truly"

"A spar ehh sounds like a good idea, what are the rules this time"

"No killing everything else is fine"

Powering up to his maximum Goten charged Piccolo putting a lot of effort into this fight, but eventually he lost the fight, Piccolo was simply stronger and able to outlast Goten, he was however amazed by his fight and the power he had. Piccolo knew the kid wouldn't be able to keep his powered up state for very long the first time, and allowed the kid to burn himself out. As they got down where Goten had slacked off before they smiled at each other, Goten because he had gone up a lot, Piccolo because he got a decent fight today. "It's hard to stay powered up Goten but with a bit of practice you will learn how to control that form a lot better. "

That was about a year ago, before he had frequently joined Gohan at the lookout when the 2 where sparring, staying back with Dende and Popo to watch the fight, when Dende after the fight went to heal the combatants he had studied Dende's technique carefully until he could copy the healing technique. To Gohan and Piccolo's amusement, they had never really considered learning it themselves but it looked handy. Of course at first Goten had simply put a lot of energy into it, making it a very unrefined technique, but as he continued practice it got a lot better. Overtime Goten was allowed to join the fight Gohan and Piccolo allowing him to use all his powers until he eventually burned himself out, or one of them knocked him down and out of the fight. Dende healed him and they watched the fight continue together, at the end he had usually recovered enough to join Dende in his healing effort.

The usual week had him mostly train with Gohan in GR some technique, while on 2 days of the week he trained with Piccolo. Learning all their moves and ending with a spar, to allow him to test his abilities. Gohan had recently insisted that Goten study a few hours a day, for one because his mother would have wanted it, and for one because Gohan wanted Goten to become smart, he didn't force him like his mother did him, allowing Goten to find books at the library he found interesting checking them out quickly agreeing or disagreeing on them, and that was it, baby stories kid stories, but lately Goten started coming with cook books no surprise there for Gohan, seeing the kid ate about half the quantity he did, it was only a matter of time until those books started to get Goten's attention. They would read the books together, Goten reading loud while Gohan filled in words he couldn't say, or didn't understand. This also led for the half sayjan family to have a load of recipes they had made themselves, and copied on paper so they could repeat making the dishes they got from the books themselves. Making small variables to the dishes to suit their own needs, they eventually found there personal favorites.

Goten was getting close to becoming 6 years old and Gohan wanted to make this year extra special for Goten, but didn't really know how. While Goten was busy he told him he would take a quick trip to see Piccolo, and Goten could just continue what he was doing.

Flew to the lookout at record speed he asked what Piccolo thought would be extra special. Piccolo just looked at him, "you already know the answer you could introduce him to the rest of the guys, this would allow him some more socializing with more people, and besides he would get a chance to make a few friends his own age."

"I think your right Piccolo I have been caught up in my own desires, putting some in front of what would be good for him."

"You're wrong Gohan you're just trying to do your best for him, sometimes not seeing the entire picture just can't be helped."

"Thanks Piccolo"

"You're welcome but I expect to be there that day too, wouldn't want to miss the eventual spar between him and Trunks, who knows maybe even Vegeta will want one with him too."

"I think we both know how there spar will end"

Gohan flew back home thinking about the trip to his old friends, wondering how they would react to the miniature Goku it's going to be a hell of a day, for the both of them, Goten new friends, while he would have some explaining to do. But Piccolo was right the kid was supposed to find some friends his age, and Trunks would do nicely for the time being. After all he never really had any friends when he was a kid. The girl named Lime, who he saved back then, was the closest to what he could call friend his age. There were some others too, but it never really kept up. When he got back Goten was still busy, so Gohan had time to sit back and watch TV while beginning to wonder what became of Lime after the Cell games. Maybe something he could check up on sometime, if nothing else while Goten would stay at Capsule Corp. I better do that for curiosity sake he thought. When something on the TV caught his attention. It was about the upcoming new school year. 'Hmm maybe Goten should join school too. After all they say kids around 6 years old, should start going to school, but which one. I myself could actually go to college at the same time, not that I need it but some friends my age might be nice, and an official degree could come in handy. The TV showed Satan City Elementary school besides Satan City College, perfect he can go to that elementary school while I go to college next door. So in case he need me I can be there in a second and we can go there together and go home together as well. The only thing left on his mind was attending a school in a city named after the charlatan. Gohan turned off the TV.

Goten had finished his training session, taking a quick bath and came out to join Gohan sitting looking at nothing. After a while of sitting there Gohan spoke up:

"Goten what would you think about going to school, playing with other kids, and learning some new stuff, finding some new friends?"

Moments later the answer "That sounds like fun, when do we go dad."

"It will only be you and other kids your age, but it will be a lot of fun."

"But if you don't go".

"It will only be 6 hours a day, and you would be able to sense me most of the time. "

"Hmm what will you do, and what about training."

"I will go to school with students my age, and we will just train when we get home."

"Hmm ok I will try but it sounds strange to me somehow."

"You remember all the kids, we see when we go shopping, and how like you to play with them. Trust me you will do just fine in school, how about we get dinner started."

"Ok". "So what was going to school like, when you where my age?" Goten asked.

"I never got to go to school when I was little Goten. Remember the stories I told you about evils trying to destroy the world. Besides mom made me study at home all the time, but trust me you will like all the new things at school."

But Gohan's thought went back to his conversation with Piccolo too; the part about Trunks was also true. He will go to school, but he will still meet the others on his 6 birthday, can't think of any better present than that, besides might as well get it over with.

Actually everything turned out somewhat different, because during dinner and there bath, Gohan's mind went back to Lime, now really wondered what became of her. When he said "Lime" Goten tensed up and asked what that is, Gohan answered:" You remember the stories about the Cell monster? Lime was a girl I met back then, and now I am somewhat wondering what became of her."

"Oh I see so how about we go and find her tomorrow?"

"Remember your school; we should have ourselves signed up for school to get allowed for school."

"I see but we could do both, find her Lime and go to this school afterwards."

"Well ok, but for now to bed young man."

The next day came early in the Son residence as always and as always they shared making breakfast, and getting ready for the day. After the morning rituals they decided to head for the last location Gohan remembered Lime was. When they arrived there was no sign of Lime, Gohan could remember her Ki signature somewhat, what it was back then, which would have changed by now, but hopefully still somehow familiar, but without her or her grandpa around that wouldn't do any good. Lucky for the Son's a local resident remembered the old shopkeeper, and informed them he had passed away a while ago, and the girl has moved to Satan City, to live with other relatives. Lucky news for the Son's since they intended to go there anyway. They headed towards Satan City, each on their individual Nimbus cloud. Besides the residence of the Lookout the residual of Korin Tower where also familiar with Goten, and although it wasn't really necessary, out of respect to Goku, Korin gave each of his sons a Nimbus cloud.

As always when heading for a City they landed in an empty spot, and had decided to head for the school's first, and find Lime afterwards. They were early in the City, and decided to watch the morning crowds of people on their way. After a long walk they arrived at the school. The school buildings were separated by a high wall, both having their own grounds for their pupils. They decided to go to the elementary school first to, get Goten registered. While they were there they asked if Lime by chance went to the school, she didn't but apparently she was registered to the high school next door, since they had systems that where connected, incase students were looked up and went to the other school, though registration would have to be done in the other school. They went to the high school and Gohan was entered in high school. While they were there they received the street name of Limes current address. With the school part done they headed off to find Lime. Once they approached her address Gohan felt a somewhat familiar Ki, and headed towards it. When they reached some people standing around, but Gohan wasn't sure which if she was the right one, but as she saw Gohan, she approached him remembering his face, and gentle nature, and asked him if he was truly Gohan she remembered him differently. Gohan confirmed her question, and explained the reason he looked her up. She smiled at him, and fixed her face towards the little boy Gohan was with.

"Hi I am Lime who are you"

"I'm Goten nice to meet you".

Lime excused herself from her friends and headed off with Gohan and Goten for a bit.

They went to a bench where Gohan and Lime sat down while Goten stood listening to their conversation.

Gohan having already asked how she had been the last years, so Lime who remembered his appearance otherwise somehow, and remembered Gohan having blond hair back then and different eyes.

Gohan explained how it was difficult to explain, but asked her if she remembered how he destroyed that shelter back then, and how he would show her how that came to be, when they were outside the city sometime.

Lime asked why he couldn't just show here, and Gohan simply answered, he didn't want to make a scene nor scare anyone around. Which she accepted.

Goten quickly got bored with their conversation, and found a bunch of kids he could play with. While Gohan told Lime he would attend High school, and asked how come she would go to high school although she was a bit younger then him. She explained that because of where she lived before she was allowed to skip a few classes. She also asked if he knew which class he would be in, to check if they were sharing classes at school, but he hadn't received a schedule yet. They talked for yet a while, but when Goten got back there attention moved to him. He was bored because the other kid's, didn't want to play with him for some reason. He told Gohan about it, who didn't understand what would be wrong, but Lime cut in to ask remembering how Gohan was stronger, and had abilities others hadn't, and asked if Goten was maybe too strong for the other kids? Gohan quickly confirmed her suspicions, but Goten explained that he didn't use any off his powers, and didn't think he was using too much strength. Lime and Gohan didn't believe this, knowing what feels like nothing to Goten would be extreme to the other kids, he would play with, they also realized, that if the problem wouldn't get addressed he would have some problems at school finding friends. They decided to grab a sayjan sized bite, and have Lime try to teach him, how much strength he should apply when he is playing in public. Gohan had already explained to him not to use his powers, but he was still a lot stronger than the average human, let alone a child. After a few hours of doing so, they decided, to visit again a few times to repeat the process. So Goten would learn it well.

The next few weeks went by with Gohan frequently visiting Lime, while Goten only went by, for his lessons, he didn't dislike her, but preferred to train with Piccolo on the Lookout. Piccolo pushed Goten hard in this time, knowing his school would take a lot of time of Goten's training schedule. When he got home, before Gohan arrived he took some meditating time, near the water fall. During this meditation he scanned his energy level, and discovered a new energy pool, he hadn't felt before. He figured this energy would be very strong, but would be very hard to maintain. Goten decided to try and tap into this power, and stopped his meditation, taking a power up stance. He quickly ascended to SSJ2, concentrating harder he tapped into the new energy increasing his power dramatically. It took some time to power up, which resulted in Goten having a very bulky body with enormous power, but when he tested his new found form, it was slow compared to the SSJ2, he figured he must have done something wrong to get to this kind of form, but never the less liked the power this energy pool gave him. It must be connected to the next level he thought, and decided to work towards reaching this new level of power. Before long the strain on his body won, and forced Goten to power down to SSJ. After lying in the grass thinking about his new achievement, he noticed his Ki distorter had cracked in several places. It must have been cracked by the power he had unleashed. He decided to show this new form to Gohan later, once he caught his breath, he went in to get dinner started, and not long after, he could feel Gohan approaching. Once Gohan landed Goten ran out to him, telling him what happened, and showed him his Ki distorter.

Gohan said:" Whoa slow down tiger, take this one step at a time. So you powered up to a new level you want to show me? And your necklace is broken. I see but I still can't sense your Ki so it is still working."

"Yeah you want to see it do you do you now?"

"Hmm let's eat first then you can show off."

"Right I started getting things ready for dinner."

They went in to get dinner. Afterwards Goten tried to power up again, but this time the form was much less bulky, but it still wasn't finished, Gohan could sense the 3'rd level power, but it was still off compared to his SSJ3 transformation. But it was an impressive feat, Gohan responded to this by offering a spar in his ascended form. They fought until Goten dropped out of the 3'rd level. They took a swim in the river, and afterwards went to bed. Gohan gave Goten his Ki distorter because Goten's was fairly wrecked after the spar.

Time went by fast and in no time it was time for their first school day, as they ate breakfast they talked about school, and Gohan explaining how he wanted them to go back and forth together today since he might have classes for a longer time then the squirt, but since it would be their first day, there maybe things they should talk about. They left in good time this morning, to make sure they wouldn't be late. They landed a good part of, so they wouldn't be seen flying in the city.

Gohan decided to walk Goten to class this day, so he would be installed correctly. So after they received Goten's schedule, at the school office they went to his class. It turned out they were early, and Goten could pick one of the many still empty spaces open. He spoke shortly to the teacher while Goten went in, the teacher had already told him, to see if there was a seat that he wanted to fill.

Goten POV

Well now, let me see if there are any with an energy level who is interesting, I scanned them all and found nothing special about either of their levels, hmm digging deeper I used my senses to see if about how their energy feels to me. I had already decided at this point sitting beside girls or boys wouldn't make a difference to me, although there was a bit of talk around boys mostly sitting around boys, but I found a seat between a girl and a boy, the boy's energy was not that appealing, however the girl's energy felt nice and warm to me. The girls other side was already occupied by another girl, and they were chatting about their lives.

At this point the teacher came back, "Goten have you found a seat that you would like to take." I nodded, "well is that so, then why not go ahead, and take a seat, and get to know the others a bit, though we are still a bit early, so there may be coming more students later." As I made my way to my seat, I heard Gohan whispering his good luck, much too silent for human ears to pick up, but I heard, I turned my head towards him and nodded as he left me to the school.

"Hello mind if I sit here besides you", "whatever"," Of course not you're welcome please sit and what is your name" she asked me, "I'm Goten what's your name"? "My name is Anna, and this is my friend Kari" she pointed to the girl besides her. "Hi" "nice to meet you". We ended up talking about each other, while the boy on my other side didn't say a thing he barely said his name when I asked him, which confirmed to me, he wasn't going to be a big friend of mine, for the time being anyway. While we spoke new kids kept coming in, and finding their seats, I scanned all with my senses, to see if there was anything special about either. Suddenly I sensed a power approaching which was way above the average, even compared to the teachers it was high, but I suspected it was still suppressed. I had sensed this power before sometimes, and had always wondered what it was, and now it appeared to be heading straight to the class. It didn't take long until the door was knocked again, and a daddy with his daughter came in, the teacher already used to have a small chat with parents, told the girl to see if she could find a seat she liked, same as with me though there weren't many empty seats left, while she spoke to the man. While they spoke his eyes scanned the other kids in the class, but stopped firmly when they were fixed on me.

Krillin's POV

Well this seems to be a class like every other class around I thought scanning the faces of the class, but immediately stopped cold when I saw Goku no a mini Goku sitting in the middle of them, "holy moany" I blurted out "pardon me sir", "Oh sorry madam just saw something I didn't thought I would see again"," like what"," that kid with the spiky hair reminds me of a friend of mine, do you know his name, and the name of the person who brought him in"?" No sorry I can't remember his name yet, and I can't give you the name of his guardian, just like that sir"," oh never mind sorry about that, but I think we covered most about my daughter anyway, so I will be around to pick her up, when her classes are over, bye madam". With that I walked off, I pulled out my phone, suddenly having a strong need to write a text message to good old Gohan about this. I still had some time around before my interview, I had decided to take up a job as a police officer, taking care of the minor problems in the buildup phase, while when the real shit, hits the fan I would have a few options about backup if needed. On top of that, I would probably learn about problems elsewhere faster through official channels, than through guess work or the usual TV news. Besides 18 wanted me to earn some cash, so it all came together somehow taking a job as a police officer, in the city my daughter, would go to school to. This development was odd, but I would just need to ask him about it right?

Goten POV

The new girl's energy level was somewhat higher than most of the other kids around, but nowhere near my level; she also had an appealing energy signature. When the teacher came back to her, she went to her spot, between a few girls and began her talks, until the teacher finally addressed the class. "Okay kids time to begin class", the class quickly became quiet, until only the teacher spoke. "We will be 1 class for the next year so please be nice to each other, let's start this by having the neighbor tell what we know about each other so far, and by introducing each other. Split into groups of 4 and talk about yourselves, your likes and dislikes and so on". After we introduced each other to the class, we were shuffled around so boys were separated by a girl and vice versa. To reduce noise she said. I was lucky though I kept my spot besides Anna, while a girl named Marron took my other side, the girl whose power level was above the others. We connected immediately and where talking to each other. The class went on until lunch, I had my home brought food, which was much larger than the others, but I didn't realize, Anna immediately pointed out how much it was, but Marron started speaking of other people she knew who ate as much, or more than I did here. There where Vegeta and Trunks and Gohan, "Gohan my brother"?" yeah! Your brother's name is Gohan I wonder if it is the same Gohan we are talking about". After lunch nothing much happened and classes went on, by the end of classes, we were released. And all the other kids got picked up by their parents on the parking spot, except Marron and me, but Anna did introduce us to her mother on the parking spot. After they left we were by ourselves, and didn't have anything to do, since we were both waiting for our guardians to pick us up. That's when we heard noises from the other school, and went to see what was happening. A group of high schoolers where about to start a game of baseball, when we got closer, their teacher spotted us; soon after they also spotted us and Gohan and Lime saw us together. We saw them talking shortly and Gohan, Lime and 2 other girls came towards us. Of cause we had been talking about the same Gohan that became obvious based on my and Marrons immediate reaction. They asked us why we were there, and after we told them they showed us to some seats, from where we could see them play, besides it was Gohan's last lessons of the day.

Gohan POV

"Uh children coming to see us play" the teacher said. "oh those are Goten and Marron, I wonder what they are doing there"," Gohan you know those 2"," yes sir the boy Goten is actually my brother, and the girl is the daughter of a friend of mine. It's his first day of school, probably hers too I guess" I said. " Maybe their school day is over, and they are now waiting to get home" Lime said. "Probably it would be rude to just let them stand around there, if they want they can watch from over there" the teacher pointed towards the stands. "They look pretty nice" Erasa blurted out, "yea that would be a good idea" Videl said, while Sharpener just said "who cares, as long as they don't get in the way". "Well get out of here" the 3 girls said, and we made our way to the 2 kids.

The match went pretty much as in the show, except Lime was there to see it too.

Goten POV

"Looks like they are all staring at him again, as if he's done something wrong" I said, "If I had been hit by a ball like that I think my head would hurt a little" Marron added. "I see" while they were playing we had talked about, both knowing Gohan, which meant our powers had pretty much unraveled themselves between us. But that also meant we could cover for each, other in case either slip up slightly. When I asked her if she could fly and stuff, it turned out she was still learning it, and flying home from here would be too far away, for her. Although she knew where it was, compared to the school. When the game was finished Gohan came towards us, telling he would hit the showers like the others, and be ready to head out, so once he was done he came with Lime in tow. He suggested we have a real lunch, in town and he would text Marrons dad where we went. We found something to eat while Lime left for home, and after a short while Krillin walked in. "Oh hi Gohan I just knew there was a Goku around when I saw him, "he said while we introduced ourselves to each other, and he continued "why didn't you say anything about him, until now"? Gohan explained to us all about how he felt, since Goku and Chi Chi died, and how he just wanted, me for himself, but he had talked to Piccolo about the old gang, and how he felt it was the right thing to do, but he didn't have the courage to face them with me. Krillin nodded "I know how Bulma can be sometimes, but I think we can make it easier for you, if my family, and a few others already know about him, that way it wouldn't be such a shock to everyone". Gohan answered "Vegeta already knows about him, he saw him at the lookout years ago, but apparently didn't say anything about it." Krillin confirmed Vegeta wouldn't give away information unless asked, and even when asked he might not. "So what are you up to in Satan City" Gohan asked. Krillin answered "I took a job as police officer, to protect the peace around here, after all I figured I can handle the small flies, and let someone like you take on the real problems". "Well thanks". After we ate we left the city, heading towards Roshi house.

No POV

As they flew towards Roshi's house it turned out, Marron was in the beginning of learning how to fly, and couldn't keep herself long in the air let alone get forward fast, usually she would have a parent carry her, on longer flights but during this flight Gohan and Krillin allowed Goten to carry her, since he had more than enough control and power to keep them both in the air. While the adults where talking on the way back, they kept an eye on the 2 ahead, just in case something went wrong, and they would have to step in. But nothing of the sorts happened, and as in worst case Goten could always use the flying nimbus to carry them if things went bad. In a lucky turn of events, the Roshi house wasn't that far of, Gohan and Goten's house a slight course correction would get them home, but the destination was far closer. However they decided to land and introduce the mini Goku. Which turned out as expected, with first shock, then questions but eventually the situation was explained sufficiently. At some time 18 asked, if Goten could fight. This was quickly confirmed by Gohan. However when they asked what level he was on compared to the people on the island, Gohan wasn't too sure. Of course he was compared to himself and Piccolo, but he estimated him to be somewhere between 18 and Krillin in his 'base form' but Gohan did not say. Although Krillin didn't stop training, he had reduced his training somewhat, and compared to his wife he would still have a wide gab to reach her. Krillin and 18 shared a look and quickly decided to test that. Krillin challenged Goten to a match, and Gohan nodded towards him, but signaled for him to get over to him first. Where he told Goten to try and keep his base form in this particular fight. And Goten agreed.

Fight Goten vs Krillin

The fight took place on the next best island, which was far bigger than Roshi Island, and they wouldn't run the risk of destroying his house by an unlucky shot. Spectators 18 and Marron plus Gohan watching from a safe distance. "Do it daddy" Marron cheered her dad on in hopes that he would beat her new classmate. They lined each other up Krillin taking the turtle stance, to start things out Goten took the namekian stance he had learned from Piccolo, Krillin gulped seeing this stance. They both raced towards each other trying hard to gain the upper hand on their opponent, but their technique and speed where fairly even. Marron cheered loudly, having seen mom and dad spar before, but this time it was far more intense, and her family honor was on the line. While the other 2 watched silently. After a few minutes the combatants landed a fair distance from each other both smiling at each other. "Your good" Goten said, "never thought I would have a match like this again, reminds me of my childhood against your father". Gohan didn't know about that fight, but didn't say or interrupt the match. "So what your say we fight for real now" Krillin started to power up, "yaaa" he yelled as he reached his maximum fighting state. Goten followed powering up to a similar level as Krillin did, Gohan knew he wasn't at his maximum yet, but didn't say. As they got ready for another round, Krillin suddenly looked up, "Hu hi Piccolo what are you doing here", "don't let me interrupt your fun, just here to watch the show". This time both of them took a modified turtle stance, and got ready to go at each other. Again they clashed this time with far more power behind their attacks, small explosion and shockwaves lit up in the areas they collided in. When they once again landed to stir at each other, Krillin decided to test the little guy's defense, he spoke a few words to Goten, and then put both hands to his head and fired a solar flare at Goten. Surprised at first Krillin knew this technique, but he managed to close his eyes, and block his eyes partially with his arms, although it still affected him blinding him a bit, and he knew he would be on the defensive until his eyes sight got normal again. The instant he hit Goten with his attack Krillin charged at Goten again, landing a few hard blows, but Goten still managed to block the worst attacks, until his eye sight returned to normal. Once again they stared each other down, commenting on the others technique. As they stood there Vegeta arrived, with Trunks in tow to check out what happened, and what this power was. "Who is that dad" Trunks asked, "looks to me, like a rival in strength for you" Vegeta answered shortly. Trunks wasn't very impressed by what he saw, they were strong Krillin he knew well, and the other while strong, if he went super he would win against him, no questions asked there. The fighters clashed again, firing blow after blow at each other, but neither gaining the upper hand against the other. When they landed again Krillin suggested they have an energy shootout to decide the match, to which Goten agreed. Once again they powered up so each could gather the energy necessary for their attacks. Both cupped their hands and prepared a Kamehameha wave at the other, haaaaa came from both at once, the waves collided in the center, and blew up the area around, engulfing the combatants for a short while, once it subsided, both fighters stood panting heavy, watching the other and smiling at each other. Krillin just said "Another impossible vs Goku match, that's it for me" as he collapsed to the ground. Goten on the other side dangled around for a bit, but in the end was left standing. Wining the match between them. Still having a lot of respect for his opponent who went down before him. Gohan called the match, and Piccolo as well as Vegeta and Trunks landed, to hear what was going on. 18 commented to Gohan "well that proves he is at least stronger than my husband, remains to be seen how he would fair against me", "yeah but if you want you can challenge him, later or tomorrow so he is at his max when you go at it". 18 wasn't going to fight him right there and now anyway. She figured he would be back, so she could take him on whenever it pleased her. "So this is the boy, grown up a bit" Vegeta commented, without showing whether he was impressed or not, Trunks just stood there without saying a thing then looked at Gohan for an explanation. Piccolo finally spoke "well Gohan you mind explaining what is going on". "Well that is he began" but was interrupted by Vegeta who walked close to Goten. "odd he just beat baldy, but I still can't sense him, ahh there" Vegeta grabbed the necklace," this must hide Ki in some way" he said while crushing it with one hand. The instant the Ki distorter was crushed; the entire gang except Piccolo and Gohan were shocked by how much energy came from Goten. Wow and unreal was heard, while Gohan was explaining once again this time with 18 helping out, Trunks and Marron quickly got bored by the adults speaking. They rushed Goten, just when they reached him, Goten spotted Trunks, and his senses quickly told him Trunks and his father Vegeta, where two of the other huge powers he had sensed before. They quickly introduced each other and where speaking for a bit, when suddenly Goten got up and made his way towards the still downed Krillin, "good match" they told each other and Goten healed Krillin's injuries. Vegeta had kept taps on that kid still saw this as well, "what is he doing now?" he asked, Piccolo saw and responded with a smug on his face, "didn't you know, he learned to heal others from Dende, handy isn't it"? He answered, "A sajyan healer what a joke" Vegeta said and took off towards home. Krillin was quickly back on his feet, "this feels great wow thank you", "you're welcome sir", "come to think of neither ever thought about learning a technique like this, and here you come along, and show it right off the bat". This impressed Trunks and Marron oh wow, nice trick came from both, and thanks for helping my dad back on his feet. Goten just smiled at them, while Krillin went to speak to the others. They all went back to Roshi's island and celebrated for a bit until all the guests took home. On their way home Trunks decided to join Gohan and Goten. As they spoke, "well Goten what do you think of your first day of school, quite something ehh?", "yea it was great I hope all days will be good like this day", obvious also referring to what happened after school. "don't be too sure, about that" Trunks commented, "most school days are fairly ordinary and boring then again there are days better than others, you will find out what classes you like or dislike but it's not like you can just skip them". "You bet Trunks that's why it is called school, and that is why kids go to it" Gohan answered. When they got over the giant forest Trunks was beginning to worry about the direction they were headed in "you guys sure there's anything out here" but the other two nodded and it wasn't long before their house came into view. "Wow that is a nice house, and while the area is far out, at least you can do as you wish here without bothering anyone else." Trunks had never been to Gohan's home before, never mind knowing about Goten but was very impressed by both house and location, although he would admit it was way too isolated for him to be living in the area. They spoke for a while and after taking a dip in the river and a huge dinner, far better than it would likely have been at home, he went home. After Trunks had left, Gohan quickly reminded himself that he would still have to face Bulma's wrath, about keeping his brother from her, on the other hand he now at least had a few allies in Krillin and 18, not to mention Trunks and Vegeta. A few hours later Bulma called Gohan on his phone. "Gohan you know why I call, I guess why have you never said anything about your brother, and the other why and questions went on for a while, but Gohan convinced her, he would explain it all in person, tomorrow with Goten in tow. When Bulma and Vegeta went to bed they spoke about Gohan and there being another of that family, "don't tell me, you knew about him" Bulma finally raged towards Vegeta "well anyway of course I knew about him, ever since the funeral of that wench", "but then why have you never said anything about him, really you could have just said it", "back then I doubt he would have returned, in his state of mind, and besides it was his decision I just didn't mention his brother, by the way did I mention he still had his tail back then" he finally said. "You mean he can still turn into that giant ape form" Bulma had a shock off fear on her face, having been in the vicinity of Goku when he transformed as a child back in the days. "Well it really only is a problem for anyone if he looks at the full moon, other than that there are only a few unnatural ways to obtain the blutzwaves, and I'm sure he doesn't have the knowledge nor means to create either of them."

Next day came early but not unnatural so for the Sons, and after their morning rituals they once again headed towards the Satan City schools. On the way they intercepted Krillin and Marron, and they talked about yesterday and the day to come. "You know Bulma called yesterday and made me promise to stop by with Goten today, and explain the whole story." Gohan said. "Ouch dude get ready for one hell of a screaming coming your way you two" Krillin answered, "He he yea she can get really angry and scary sometimes, if she really wants to" Marron added. Goten not knowing what he was getting himself into shivered a bit, which the others saw, "don't worry about your skin Goten you couldn't have known, but your brother Gohan here has some explaining to do, and I can't really blame her for her reaction". In no time they got to the City and to the school, "now remember Goten today we will again leave at the same time, so we can get the mess with Bulma sorted out, we can speak about going home on your own afterwards ok". "Ok see you after school then." The school day was uneventful for the most part, until after lunch when Erasa began stuffing her bag getting ready to leave, Gohan didn't understand what was happening, but before he asked Erasa turned and spoke to Videl "so can I still have copies of your notes like usual" she asked Videl, "sure we can take the copies when you get back" she answered, "what are you doing Erasa" Gohan asked, "well you know since the College and Elementary school are interconnected, in other words students who are on a career path of teaching can get extra credit when helping out in the Elementary school, so I'm off to help out over there" she answered while leaving the class. "Well in an arrangement like hers, is only possible if a student will share his or her notes with her afterwards, and she can catch up with the stuff we did in school on her own time" Videl told Gohan. "So do you know what she is teaching over there?" he asked, "most likely sports since it is one of the subjects, the teacher could stand to have some extra help". Gohan knew Goten's schedule, and had little doubt that if she would teach sports now, and his class was supposed to do P.E. she would likely be teaching him now.

P.E. it took a while for the kids to get changed into sports clothes, but eventual all were ready to begin, most where dressed in shorts and shirts of some kind, Marron and Goten where dressed in a red GJ , while Anna and Kari where dressed in plain shorts and shirts. When the teacher arrived with Erasa in tow he quickly introduced Erasa, and explained her purpose here, all the kids where welcoming though she did notice Goten and Marron standing beside two other girls she didn't know yet. That changed soon enough as the entire class introduced themselves to the teacher and his assistant teacher. Most where in a good mood around until most of the boys suddenly cheered, while some girls had sour faces, Goten and Marron didn't understand this, but Anna and Kari who stood next to them started, "soccer again so typical, it's always the same and the result", "what are you talking about" Goten asked, "well soccer the good boys and a few girls always end up on the same team, meaning the other team will get its you know what kicked", Anna said, "well about soccer what kind of game is it anyway" Marron asked, " are you serious you don't know the game" Kari asked. Both Marron and Goten nodded, as the two girls explained the game which didn't take long. "You know it sounds kind of like a fun game if you ask me, Goten said "yea" Marron agreed, "well it might be, but with how the teams usually end up, we barely get close to the ball, let alone play with it" Kari answered. Both Marron and Goten said "I see, let's see if it gets better this time". The four of them ended up on the same team, a few other boys as well, but most girls were on the team. Since neither Goten nor Marron knew the game, it was assumed that either would only get in the way in the defense. So they were put in attacking positions, with strict orders to stay somewhat forward and be ready for counter attacking if the chance came. The chance never came though, since the other team was far better, most of their players where faster and at halftime the scores were 0-2. "You see what we meant, we never win this" Anna complained, and Kari agreed, but Goten and Marron had the time to see how the game was supposed to be played based on the other teams play. They spoke together so no other heard them, "you know I can kind of understand why the others dislike this, if it keep going like this" Marron told Goten, "yea if it keeps going like this there's no way of a turnaround", "you're right and we have orders, the entire time to stay forward which means we can't even get back to help". "What if we switched places so with Kari and the other one that can run around freely, at least we won't be tied down to the front anymore", "yes that's right but I rather stay in the defense, I think the attack will come on its own, if we start to take more possession of the ball", "so you would switch with Anna, so she can get to the front, while I switch with Kari, and do her job"? "that would be a fine start I think, the other guy in the middle, seems fine as he is, but on his own like that he can't do everything, besides Goten I think we can afford to put a bit more effort into this", at this point the girls came close enough to interrupt them, "so ready for the second half off the kicking we are getting here?" Kari asked, "just a second" Goten said and turned to Marron again "what do you mean put more effort into this" Goten asked very quietly, Marron barely whispered back "you know model your skill and power after their best, and turn it up a little notch, these guys deserve to enjoy the game a bit more" knowing Goten would likely have no problem hearing it, he nodded back. "Well Kari what would you say you and I switch places before we go out there again, same with Anna and Marron"? "What do you think that will do, you barely know the game" she fired back, "but if it continues like it is now, we will lose either way, unless we change something whether we would lose 0-2 or 0-5 wouldn't chance that much, but at least we have a chance to turn it around" Marron countered. "So me and Kari go to the offense, while you try to win the ball"? Anna asked, "Yea if it's okay with you two". The game was turned around instantly, Goten chasing down the ball was simple to him, on top of that he had the reaction speed to counter any and all ruses attempted against him, and take possession of the ball in the process, the opposing team began to suspect something odd how well he countered them, and Marron did it too, on a smaller scale than Goten but still. After either had taken the ball they charged ahead with it, and it didn't take long before Anna was in the near perfect position to score, though she missed her chance barely, but this was one of the first times she and Kari enjoyed the game, also they were able to get a lot of ball possession, which allowed them to refine their skills somewhat, as well for the rest of their team. Once the scores reached 2-2 Goten and Marron tuned down their approach, content to let it become a game again, the others noticed the change, but it wasn't enough for them to capitalize on it again. "2-2 that was a great game for once" Kari stated, "yea and a lot of fun, when you're not always on a losing team" Anna added, "yes it was fun" Marron and Goten said, while the others of both teams flocked them, "how did you play like that, we heard this is your first game, so how can you play like that", where questions asked, both teacher and Erasa listened in on this too since not even Videl would have affected the game this much. Both stared around a bit confused, unable to run and all "just beginners' luck I suppose" they both said. Hoping they would get away with it but doubted it, but as for now it worked somewhat, "you know I heard of West City having a wonder boy like that, but word is he is good at nearly everything I heard" was heard from the crowd, "yea if Goten is lucky like that again, he might be able to take on even that wonder boy they have", Marron had a sneaking suspicion who they were talking about but didn't say. Erasa had a sneaking suspicion that she wouldn't get any useful information out of them that easy, but quickly recalled how Gohan did some remarkable things the day before. He might fill in a few questions for her, especially if Videl heard it too; she was an expert in unraveling secrets, and connecting dots of that kind, if she was interested. The kids were dismissed took showers and were done for the day.

Once again they were waiting for Gohan to finish up, since Marron had requested to join Gohan and Goten on their visit to Capsule Corp, she wouldn't want to miss the firestorm that awaited Gohan, though didn't say so, but otherwise there wasn't anything useful to do, while waiting for her dad to get of work, and she had received permission from her dad to join them, on the promise that Gohan would bring her home afterwards. In either case Gohan's schedule was almost finished by now. As Gohan approached they ran over to him and hugged him. "are you both ready to go to see Bulma" Gohan asked, "uhm, yea" came from both "we are ready", as they made them self-scarce and took to the clouds, "all right Marron can you point in the direction, we are supposed to go, you know lock in on either Trunks or Vegeta energy signal and point in the direction" Gohan asked to test her skills, "ahem" Goten was about to butt in but was stopped by Gohan. "I asked Marron on this not you right"? "Right I get it", they looked at Marron who started to concentrate her senses, and quickly found Vegeta's signal, shortly after she locked on Trunks signal. "There in that direction are they", she said, both Goten and Gohan nodded, but deciding to take their nimbuses to West City, "Nimbus" both called got on Marron sharing Goten's and off they went. They probably could have gotten to West City faster by flying on their own, but like this they had time to talk about their days at school. It felt like no time at all until they could see the outskirts of West City, Goten started looking around for an abandoned spot to put them down, but was interrupted by Gohan, "Goten its ok this is one of the exceptions to that rule you know, since Bulma is used to those powers anyway, and Trunks and Vegeta among some others using them around her house anyway, just make sure no ordinary person sees you touchdown". Goten nodded that did make sense, the secret was no big secret here. Soon they landed in front of the giant Capsule Corp building. Gohan shivered in anticipation but mustered the courage to go ahead and ring the door. The door soon opened by an attendant, "oh Miss Bulma Gohan and Marron are here, and a boy I haven't seen here before". "I'm on my way, please stay there" she told her attendant, while Gohan and Marron spoke to the woman like they knew her. It didn't take long for Bulma finally to arrive, she had calmed down somewhat since hearing the information, and allowing it all to go through her genius mind a few times, along with her Trunks came as well, and probably he had sensed the approach of the three. "Hi Gohan you have a lot of explaining to do young man" she fired into the midst, which shocked the attendant, but she immediately regretted her approach as she eyed the little Goten, " oh my gosh, you really are an exact look alike like your father" she bend down to Goten, "I'm sorry if I scared you there I am Bulma like an aunt to you, and a genius, I have known you father since he wasn't much bigger then you yourself are now" she introduced herself. Not knowing how to respond otherwise he just introduced himself. "I'm Goten", "well a bit shy are you?" she teased, trying to bring him out of his shyness. With little success. Until Trunks got involved, "don't worry about it Goten she wouldn't do anything, and in either case any brother of Gohan is always welcome in my book" he said, thawing the ice Bulma made with her first appearance. "Hi Trunks good to see you again, man you have a big house to live in", Goten responded. Bulma invited them in, and explained to the attendance, he would likely be a regular around their from now on, also the attendants working around the Capsule Corp building had contracts to swear their confidentially, of about the houses and visitors using special or unexplained powers. She would sometimes go into more depth about some of the powers, but they also knew not to push the issues, once explanations where over from her side. She knew Vegeta didn't care much about confidentiality, and Trunks most likely not either, if he could get away with it. The adults quickly took seats in the living room, while Trunks pulled Marron and Goten in another direction towards his room. Trunks had an astounding collection of video games, some that where barely out on the streets, and in some cases not even released to the street. And just about any console one could think of. Meanwhile the adults where talking, having come over her shock of Goten being around, and being somewhat satisfied with Gohan's explanation. Vegeta approached seeing Gohan there, and the first statement came "we saw him beat baldy yesterday, but Trunks could have handled him too, so how about a match between the two of them". "Vegeta" Bulma started but Gohan stopped her "I don't mind, but you would have to ask Goten and Trunks about it". "Is that so" he said while stomping off in the direction of Trunks room. Shortly after he returned with the three kids in tow. "Well seems like they agreed" he said in a mocking tone. "Well then no sense trying to stop them" Gohan added "but Goten will probably want to change into some fighting clothes, he did bring a G.J. to school for P.E but I think it is sweaty from back then". Trunks sighted up and down his opposition, "no problem he can wear one of mine, though it might be slightly too big for him", Bulma nodded "alright Gohan I will get it can you show Goten to a changing room"? "yes sure, but it will probably need a tail hole for him", Gohan responded, "what I haven't seen a tail" Bulma answered, "Piccolo materialized a comfortable belt for him to have it in", "sounds handy remembering how Goku reacted when someone grabbed it" she commented", "oh it's not that, that isn't an issue, but being around common people while showing his tail, might result in some unnecessary questions, but here I suppose he can wear it normally". "Ok I will be right back", "and I will get in contact with Piccolo" Gohan answered, "what the heck for"? Vegeta asked, "He figured the two of them would end up in a fight, and he didn't want to miss it", "whatever" Vegeta smirked. "By the way" Marron cut in, "we heard about a wonder boy from West City roughly the same size as Goten today, that boy wouldn't happen to be Trunks"? "Huh me a wonder boy"? "Trunks asked, "yeah someone who is supposed to be good at near everything, and probably plays soccer as well as Goten" she explained. Bulma came back with a G.J. for Goten, where she had left the others, they still where talking, "I wouldn't say that much, but the way they play, its easy being ahead of them with minimum effort", he said and Vegeta smirked. Gohan led Goten to a room where he could change into the G.J., but there was no tail hole in the G.J. she had brought, so they made a hole themselves. Once they were done he had a small strategy meeting with Goten, telling him to try not to go over Trunks level unless he had to. Who knows might even net him a match with Vegeta if he showed enough promise, and unless Vegeta had finally access to the third level SSJ power, he might even have a shot at winning against him. Once they were outside and at the place where the match was supposed to go down, Piccolo along with a couple others had arrived to watch the fight. Krillin Roshi and 18 of course but also Yamcha and his group, as well as Tien along with Launch and Chauzu showed up. No one wanted this fight run pass them. When they came out shocked reactions about his appearance but that was old news to him by now. At the second mention was his tail, which brought the group gossip back to Goku once again, Piccolo and Vegeta were quite amused to the crowd's reaction to the appendage. But it went to silence as the fighters lined up on each other.

Trunks vs Goten

Trunks taking his father's sayian stance and was ready, Goten saw the unfamiliar stance, deciding the old turtle stance would give him more defenses, to allow him to get a feel for his opponents style, having fought Krillin before Trunks was somewhat familiar with the turtle stance. They both set off and clashed, shockwave after shockwave clashing while the crowd cheered them on, but went silent if either for a short while lost sight of the other, the fight was somewhat more intense than Goten's brawl with Krillin the other day, and there warmup lasted longer, with neither side gaining the upper hand. At the same time they got a feel for the others style. The group held no illusions and knew the fight would get more intense than it was now. When the two fighters stopped to smirk at each other, and getting ready to up the power. Bulma and Vegeta were proud of their son and were of course cheering him on, while Gohan and Piccolo were proud of what Goten showed, since they both had a hand in Goten's training. The others were overwhelmingly cheering for Trunks, since they were more familiar with him, but wouldn't be sad if either won. "Pretty impressive" Trunks said, "yea but this is just the beginning" Goten answered. They both power up till just before transforming, sensing the power in each other and smirking again "this will be good" they both agreed. Trunks once again dropping in the sayian stance, while Goten took a modified turtle stance, attempting to throw Trunks of his game but failed. Once again they clashed, but harder once again neither got the upper hand, Vegeta began to become impatient, knowing his son was still holding his ace back, and asked Gohan if Goten could go SSJ, as if Goten had heard he powered up and transformed, "wow I didn't know you can do that" Trunks responded and powered up to SSJ "cool but I didn't know you could do that before someone mentioned it". Both taking a quick peek at their surroundings, which gave Goten an idea, for later when the perfect timing would allow it. They clashed again, this time their clashes caused drinks glasses to shatter and cracks to form in the outer wall of C.C. and more than that, out on the street cracks were forming. Making people wondering what was happening, but they couldn't figure it out, yet figured it somehow connected to C.C. at some point Bulma's phone rang, "what is it" she asked, "sorry to disturb you but we are hearing strange noises coming from your area, on top of that the street around your house is beginning to crack, are you in need of assistance miss" the voice on the phone asked? "No we are fine, just an experiment may cause a bit more yet though maybe it would be better to lead traffic around the house for a few minutes, sorry about that" Bulma answered, "understood madam our men are moving already, can you tell us a bit about your experiment"? "Sorry it's still confidential" she lied and hangs up. Going back to watch the fight, some of the others asked her what it was all about, but she just waved them off for later explanation. The fight was going strong again now energy waves where flying around adding their confusion to the mix, until they landed apart from each other again. Panting heavy but still smirking and ready for more. The spectators where commenting on the fight and the young ones power, "there forms are flawless", "yes and neither seems like they want to skip out any time soon", "those kids will really be something when they grow up", and so on. They stood again facing of, stepping around in circle like moves to see if the other makes a mistake, in his move. Goten moved his hands upwards suddenly, apparently to swipe some sweat of his face, and Trunks saw his chance charging ahead again, but didn't realize until it was too late, "solar flare" was the last thing he heard being struck by a sudden mass of light which blinded him completely, but he was not the only one struck, the spectators where struck as well as half the city was covered in a blinding light. Immediately Goten charged ahead and knocked Trunks out. Just a second after car crashes could be heard from the outside, people yelling about their eyes, it was all a big mess for the next few seconds out in the streets, somewhere lucky their sunglasses blocking the light, but stopping before crashing into the car ahead resulted in the car from behind to push them into each other. As a result a lot of fender benders upon a lot of excuses would be heard in the city shortly after. Roshi with sunglasses, as well as Gohan and Piccolo who were prepared for such a technique, managed to avoid the effects, but everyone else was blinded the next few minutes. While the other spectators where talking about their eyes, Roshi spoke up "even if he can get up after a blow like that, if Goten decided to push his advantage now, it would be very painful for Trunks, to say the least", "yes I'd say this match is over" Gohan added, "yea everyone I know off who runs blindly into this technique is headed straight for a headache, I even had to face it once argh" Piccolo shared his views. After a short while the eye sights off the audience returned to normal and all saw Trunks down, still moving but down and holding his eyes". "Man that technique is one hell of a distraction" Yamcha pointed out, "argh" came from Vegeta he could take his son beat like that, but this reminded him off his fight with Goku. "Yea, that technique was a great call Tien, it even worked on Frieza", Krillin added his use of it, "glad to hear you know I always tried to come up with new techniques to stand a chance against Goku", "we remember" came from the rest. Vegeta suddenly sighted up Tien and well in the mood to hit someone, but also knew it wouldn't be that satisfying pounding him. Meanwhile Goten walked over to Trunks, "hey are your eyes alright again", "yea I'm okay, hell of a technique you used there", flashing the Son grin "sorry about that, it just called to be used there". Trunks slowly got up a little shaken still, "hey if it works in a fight, do it, that's what my father always told me". Goten went ahead and healed Trunks which worked wonders. While Vegeta looked away from the others, Trunks was right as he always knew, if it works in a fight and puts you on top it's all good, at least that lesson sunk in, though he had hoped for a different outcome on this particular fight. As far as he was concerned, any spar afterwards would be child's play or training, but not that serious, and he had a feeling that he hadn't seen Goten's full power yet. Still he wasn't about to challenge the kid right after he had exerted himself like that against his own son. Instead he asked Gohan for a spar a little later which he accepted. He knew this was coming, but Piccolo intervened "how about a 1 on 3" he added the others smirked. The action outside subsided, since the 1 vs 3 would take place on the lookout, or a more private area. Bulma's phone rang again "sorry to disturb you again, did you see that light was that also a part of your experiment"? Bulma thought for a bit, could be bad for her if she was responsible for it, but hey she wasn't responsible this time at least "no I most certainly had nothing to do with it, in fact it ruined one of my experiments" she added as a lie, "well sorry for asking about it, you have any idea what might have caused that" he asked? "My best guess would be like a solar flare or something, but I can't really be sure sorry about it, besides there will be no more experiments from here for the day", "okay madam sorry for the inconvenience". At least that's taking care of, and I really am not responsible the fight was, or at least Goten if it comes to that she thought, "ahem Bulma is something wrong" Gohan asked her, "no Gohan nothing's wrong but apparently there have been a lot of fender benders in the city over the past few minutes" she responded and looked towards Goten. Gohan got the hint "I hope no one was injured because of that", "the officer didn't tell me about injuries, but there fight has caused some minor cracks in the road outside" she answered. "Come on let's get something to eat, now after the excitement". They all ate and went home shortly after, but Bulma stopped Gohan and Goten before they took off, "Gohan now that your cat and mouse game is over, I want to see how and where you boys live, and you better hope I approve of it", "I know you will after all Trunks liked it as well" Gohan responded "but how about you stop by in the weekend it is far more convenient without school getting in the way". "Then I will see you in a few days alright, but how will I find where you live, I bet it's pretty far from here, and not to mention not in a City" she responded. "Trunks has been there why not bring him along, I bet him and Goten would have a lot of fun, oh and you might want to bring a swimsuit in case you want to take a dip" Gohan responded, "a dip"? "You never know until you know right". With that and a good bye to Trunks they took home. It didn't take very long to fly home. After a dip in the river they went to bed. The next few days went on uneventful though Trunks stopped by a few times, for once to scout out the route, but also to have fun and a few spars. It became apparent that Goten was quite a bit stronger, but since he kept on matching Trunks their spars went really well, and he wasn't outright pounded down, like with his dad.

The weekend came in no time, and Bulma was on her way, it wasn't that needed to do extra cleaning since they kept the house and the surroundings in shape. "how much further is it Trunks", "don't worry mom we will be there in a little while", "well I hope so because all I can see is forest around here", "that's because they live in the forest mom", she smiled and looked around it was really an amazing sight in the middle of nowhere, odd friends I have, one lives on a small island in the middle of nowhere, the other lives in a forest as far as the eye can see she thought to herself. When she spotted a river she remembered Gohan's parting word "might want to take a dip" out there, "well I see a river now", "just follow it, and you can't miss it". After a little while she saw a waterfall, and then she spotted the house with the GR she gave Gohan back then. "Well you're right can't miss it from here", "yea it's really standing out in this place, at least from up here". She smiled and began to land, but before she could touch down Goten was floating besides her plane, "please land right over there Bulma" pointing at an area, "why something wrong with this spot", " no but the seeds we planted over here could be ruined if you landed on them", "ok I understand". She landed and looked around, forest as far as the eye could see, add to that the river and waterfall it was truly a marvelous location, if she were not as depended on the city this spot might be one of her choice, almost better than the city she admitted to herself. "Welcome to the forest of nowhere" Goten welcomed the two "no Vegeta coming"? "No he said he had to train" Bulma cut in, "oh well trainings important, but don't underestimate rest to allow your body to build backup Gohan and Piccolo drilled that one into me" Goten said. As they approached the house Bulma admitted "I wish he'd understand that". "Yea might make it a bit more pleasant for me as well" trunks admitted. The cooking coming from the house smelled really good, "why don't you sit down here and we have dinner before the grand tour" Goten said, "aha some last minute touches before big Bulma inspects the house" Bulma asked? "What do you mean?" Goten countered, "Well some last minute cleaning or something, although it was meant as a joke" Bulma admitted. "With our speed a minute could get a lot of cleaning done, but no that's not necessary we are used to having to clean up after ourselves". "I know just teasing you", laughing for a bit, "no but lunch is almost ready, and our stomachs are ready for action". Bulma and Trunks sat down, while Goten disappeared in the house, but returned soon after with sayian sized dishes and plates, and barely a minute after Gohan stepped outside with a huge lunch. "Welcome to the forest of nowhere you two" Gohan greeted, and soon they all started eating away. After lunch Bulma stepped inside the house, those two really know how to live out here, unsurprising Goku was very similar. She couldn't find anything off with it, not even if she wanted to complain, could she find anything. "Well I approve this truly is a beauty to be around", "thanks Bulma we try our best to keep this house well and functioning". "Speaking of functioning how does the GR work for you two", "it's great but unfortunately 500x isn't much of a challenge anymore" Gohan said, "well it's good I'm in a good mood for you, I have an upgrade for it in the plane, a bit too heavy for me to carry", "wow an upgrade that sounds great, and you want to install it here and now that's great, Goten would you help her bring it in". Trunks, Goten and Bulma brought the parts and Bulma went to work on the machine, "there we go one custom upgrade for the GR, I was planning on upgrading ours first, but this one needed some service anyway, and besides Vegeta already had another upgrade a bit further back" she admitted, "I see so what does it do" Gohan asked? "Well this particular upgrade allows it's gravity to go up to 1000x better be careful not to flatten yourself". "That's perfect Bulma just what I need to further my training, so what was Vegeta's upgrade doing for him" Gohan said? "It allows the GR to synthesize the room to appear as being a part of something else, like a beach, or rocky terrain, of course you know Vegeta's GR is bigger than this, so it allows for that kind of upgrade". "I see that could be nice too, but I like more gravity too, I'll be sure to test it out later today", knowing Trunks hadn't reached 500x yet, but Goten had so he wouldn't spoil it for Trunks right now, although he could get him used to 500x fairly fast if he or Goten wanted to. In lack of more gravity, they had resorted to using weighted clothes which Piccolo had materialized for them. That stuff weighed a lot on its own, and with 500x gravity it was a bitch. Meanwhile Trunks and Goten left and played games on some of the consoles Trunks had brought along. But soon got bored, there was a ton of other stuff that could be done here, without sitting in front of a TV screen. They spoke about taking a dip when Bulma and Gohan came back, "a dip in that river sounds wonderful now, after all working for so long my backs a bit sore", Bulma complained, "Well if you brought a swimsuit I think we can all stand to take a dip". "Right I brought one but didn't really know what you meant by dip back then, now it's obvious". All got changed and dipped, Gohan and Bulma a bit further downstream while Goten and Trunks jumped of the waterfall. "So you have any plans for the future Gohan, and maybe a girlfriend in view", yes I have a few plans for the immediate future, however, girls is still a theme I'm not that concerned with". "Odd but that is your family right no sense rushing it", right that can come when the time comes", "and how is school I mean you never went to school as a kid, though you might have wanted to now"? "If my life hadn't depended on saving the world all the time, school would have been nice, I mean Goten's stories about school are interesting, and sound a lot more fun than saving the world". "True but none other can say he went to Namek as 5 years old, or having saved the world", Gohan looked down at that, "sorry didn't mean that", "I know sometimes it still haunts me". They sat silent again enjoying the silent forest, and sitting in the water. "Btw Gohan have you heard about the new kid trip yet" Bulma asked"? "No what is that supposed to be" Gohan asked immediately? She smiled at him "it's a camping trip developed by C.C. and a few other sponsors, to allow kids like Goten, Marron and Trunks to meet kids from other schools in a neutral environment, it is also used to some extent to spot talent, in certain individuals, and in certain fields" she responded. "That's new to me, but why are you asking me about it, you pretty much know what I can do, and sure you will soon know what Goten can do"! "Yes I know about you exceptions, but C.C. won't run on 3 people alone will it, I'm always looking for talents in either way, as well as the other sponsors, and Satan City is a sponsor city. As is West City", "ok go on", "right I have a lot more material about it at home, and will be happy to send some over to you", "and you want me to spot talents for you"? "Not really unless you really want to, but I think Goten and Marron will be involved into this trip as well is Trunks", "Goten and Trunks add Marron alone, with others for a few days, poor teachers if they have to keep up with them", she smiled at Gohan "yeah wouldn't want that on my own, unless I had real authority over them in a way, but it's not that I really want you to go either, just to give you a forewarning about something that is to come soon", "I understand Bulma, but for god's sake you better make sure there's not a bloody full moon during that camping trip". She looked at Gohan again "no it should be a half full moon" she trailed of. Both went back to their own thoughts, what a lovely quiet place this is, perfect for holding a short vacation for me, Bulma thought, shortly looking toward Gohan and turning away again just as fast, maybe I'll make this place my vacation home, and best of all no pervs around unlike on Roshi's island. Meanwhile Gohan was thinking about his upgraded training GR their current training had hit a pause since they had reached the rooms maximum gravity, the weighted clothes helped a bit, but more gravity was better, he knew Vegeta was around 400x closing in on 450x he would up the gravity in 50x times bites, while he and Goten upped the gravity in smaller bites, but more often. Trunks was at about 250x times, since Vegeta showed the child a break in training conditions, he wondered how far he and Goten would push the room now. Time would tell. After a while the dip ended, and Bulma and Trunks went home, but sure to return sooner rather than later. "Well Goten are you ready to see if we can handle some of the gravity?", "ready let's just see how much we can do". They quickly changed into G.I.'s and turned the machine to 500x times, both powered up somewhat, to handle the gravity better, than they upped the gravity slowly so they could feel it out. Once they reached 570x Goten felt comfortable for this level to be his go to gravity currently, though Gohan pushed himself to 600x making this his level, to work in best, they had learned before that their SSJ level would allow them to work out at 50x higher than normal, but most likely at an reduced result, "not bad Goten, and since our respective workout levels are close, we can start out with 570x, what do you say" Gohan asked? "Good idea" Goten responded as he began warming up, and they did their routines. When they finally stopped, they were amazed at the new level's they could train in. It would go a long way in their training.

2 months later

It was about time for the trip, Gohan had received of the material Bulma had, read it and had said his thing about them. Four schools joined in this trip among them West City, and Satan City each school used their own busses to get out there, in a huge forest but in the opposite direction of Goten's home, also there was a beach within walking distance. A lot of chatting went on in the bus. Besides the usual class teacher, Videl and Erasa joined the trip as helpers. Mostly Erasa because she could receive extra credit, but also loved the work with kids, Videl went along for some relaxation and talent spotting, after all they were supposed to visit one of her dads remote sponsored dojos, and she figured she could help out a bit. The groups arrived in intervals, and Goten's group was the last group to arrive, Trunks group had arrived second, they were shown to quarters and once settled in where summoned outside to get the first task started. This particular part consisted of hunting their own dinner. Of course the teachers had arranged backups, but were curios how the kids would do on this one. For this task they would be broken into groups of 4 people and an adult, Trunks Marron and Anna and a boy, were joined by Erasa to go try their luck. While Goten, Kari a girl and a boy went with Videl to try their luck. Before the groups left camp some of them where chatting with other groups or among them self. How are we supposed to do this, and I never hunted my entire life were most common, even Videl had no experience in this art, Trunks had a little with his father's help. His group asked the same questions, but Goten simply responded "come on guys this will be easy", "but neither of us ever hunted before", "no problem I used to hunt all the time at home this is going to be simple". "If you say so", "of cause I do, so what are you guys in the mood for meat or fish"? "Meat" was heard. The arrangers had provided some tools weapons to catch their prey and had set off several hours for this task, and after they had chosen some they went off. After half an hour of walking Goten suddenly stopped the group, "what is it" they asked, "wait here for a bit, and shshshsh" he told them while he approached some bushes, "there now don't be afraid he whispered ahead" he found a small dragon similar to Icarus when he was small, it was visibly scared, and its foot was stuck between some vines. Goten reached out but the creature was shaking badly now, "don't worry I will just" he broke the vines freeing the miniature dragon, "there now isn't that better" he smiled at it, in return it got closer to Goten and rubbed its head with Goten's, he returned to the group and slowly the mini dragon followed him, "oh wauw it's some kind of dragon", "yea it's cute the girls said, Videl got a fuzzy feeling "we are not going to eat such a cute guy are we"? "No but I think we are going to eat the one who scared this fellow" Goten responded, "we are? And how do we know who scarred him, and how do we catch something like that" they asked him, "very quiet, and we are already on our way towards it". His group a bit scared at how easy he took it, but followed him anyway, until he stopped them and told them to be very quiet, they followed his vision towards a small cave in front of it a huge bear lay enjoying the day. Shocked but luckily scarred of it, they shook and where ready to run for it, they turned to Goten "how are we supposed to kill that thing it can easy kill us all and some other unlucky people who wander into its fangs" they whispered, "well Videl is the adult maybe she can distract it for a bit, while we attack it from the side" he answered, "me you got to be kidding, one lucky swipe and I'm done for" she said back, "I am, don't worry just stay here and let me do this" he whispered back. They did but looked odd at him, but neither were going to interrupt him, rather him than themselves they thought. Videl mustered her courage being the oldest and strongest in the group made a move forward, but Goten immediately turned his head signaling her to stay down she did. "Good day to you mister bear" Goten announced his presence, the bear immediately growled at him, trying to scare him, it didn't work Goten went slowly toward it, the bear stood on its back legs now trying to appear as big and scary as possible, his group was terrified about the sight, Videl wanted nothing to do with this, but still watched, but Goten had already seen it, and continued slowly toward it, now the bear began to charge at him running faster and faster towards him, in an attempt to tackle the boy down, horrified the spectators watched, just as it reached him its head shot upwards for the best chance to hit him, but a split second before it impacted, Goten dodged under and slightly sideways below it, jumping past under it, on his way he turned face up towards it, and jammed the blade he had picked for the hunt through its throat, on his way past its stomach he punched it hard enough to knock it unconscious, and landed barely on his feet behind it standing there, to the spectators it was all a blurry what had happened but the bear lay motion less between him and them now. "Oh man badass" was heard from them as they slowly got up, approaching very slowly "is it dead" they asked, "probably unconscious by now but it wouldn't get up again, and saving it will be too late now as well". "how did you do this" Kari asked, while the other boy walked toward the sword wanting to pull it out, "don't touch the sword you could ruin the rest of the meat if you cut it wrong on its way out" Goten yelled and continued "I told you, I have done this a ton of times at home besides it was inured already", "what injured where and how" Videl asked? "in its back left foot look closely", "the needle in its foot looks small if you ask me" the other girl said", "how would you feel if you were walking around with that in your foot" surprisingly came from Videl. "Yes after it stepped on it, it probably thought it was under constant attack from anything around it, and as a response it must have attacked quite a few passersby" Goten responded. "Right I understand" the others said. "Unless its wound would be mended it would have attacked more passers, so we kind of had to put it down" Goten stated. "Right but how will we get this big thing back to camp", "sure looks heavy", "I doubt we can carry it that far", "any ideas guys" was asked, "we can simply use the ropes we brought to pull it back, how about it little dragon you want to help"? the group attached robes to its limps and with some effort managed to drag it towards camp, Goten could have carried it on one arm, but Gohan told him not to do stuff like that unless absolutely necessary. On their way back to camp Goten stopped them all, looking towards some bushes, "hold on a sec Kari you did bring that basket still have it" he asked? "Here it is why"? " Sugar rod's" with a knife he cut some and spread them around the group "have a taste", "sweet nice great", they picked some more and moved on, on their way Goten stopped them to bring some other plants or parts of them as well. The basket quickly got too heavy for Kari to carry all the way back, but Videl was happy to take over. She wondered what they were good for, and how Goten intended to use them. Once they got back to camp a few other groups had already returned, having caught some minor but edible critters, some dead but most trapped in a cage. They all gasped when they saw what Videl's group hauled back towards camp, even the main hunter who was rented for the camp gasped, having expected only critters. He shortly after went over and petted the mini dragon on its head, explaining he had met the little guy sometimes before. This was extraordinary in his mind. He wouldn't have challenged a bear with the equipment they had brought, at least a hunting rifle or better and he might have. The hunter was used as a consultant in case groups actually brought something back, and was advising some of the other groups. But the bear group didn't ask him, they went straight to the task of preparing it for eating, and it became obvious Goten could give at least as good advice as the hunter so most turned to him to ask, at least if they had classmates of Goten in the group they were in. Videl assessed the situation, and told Goten to help groups, and leave preparing to them under his advice. With this the hunter's job became a lot easier since he had less to do. As work continued more groups returned with their critters. More work for Goten but he didn't mind, in fact some of the groups asked him to do the killing blow to their critters. Trunks group returned they had caught a large animal, and were hauling it back to camp. Trunks and Marron expected Goten to make a catch like that but the rest in the group gasped at all the meat his group had already prepared. Since no one in their group knew what to do Goten helped them getting theirs ready. Other groups returned with empty hands, upon seeing the mini dragon they approached it, wanting some dinner as well, and an easy one at that. They were stopped by all other groups stating this little fellar was not their foot. The hunter cut in that there was enough food in the camp for everyone anyway. Any meat not needed immediately was capsulized by Trunks. After most groups had cut their meat, Trunks asked the big question "All this meat but how are we supposed to cook it all", long faces no answer but a lot of small talk, the house they were supposed to camp in had a kitchen, but for teachers only. Anna spoke up "can we use that giant bowl over there, if we fill it with water we can at least boil the meat". "Good idea" Trunks cut in "we can get the water from the showers" he added, "but if a big bowl like that is full of water how will we carry it, and just as importantly were to"? Marron asked" We can use those buckets over there to fill the bowl with water, and we will need a fireplace and a contraption to hold the bowl" Goten added. "Leave the contraption to me" Trunks said with a quick pick he chooses a few classmates to help him. Others began preparing a fireplace, while others gathered some wood to be burned. "Things are taking shape" Kari noted. In no time the fireplace was ready, and the big bowl was resting easy over the fireplace, as the kids filled it with buckets of water. "The water should fully boil before we put any meat in it" Goten said, and while the fireplace did its heating job, not much could be done, but some groups marked their meat, so they could recognize it. Once water boiled cooking began meat fell into the bowl, Goten and Trunks were talking. Suddenly Trunks peeked up "smell that the bowl is changing smell", "your right meat must be getting close to be ready, time for the final touches" Goten got up and went over to the bowl. "What are you doing Goten" Trunks asked him, as Goten began stirring in it, and being about to add some herbs to the mix. "Trust me this will make great seasoning", Trunks knew Goten could probably identify plants on sight, and wasn't too worried about what Goten was about to do, but some of the others might try to interfere, "Goten you can't really decide how it must taste for all of us, I might accept it heck even my and your group may accept it, but what about the rest"? Some of the other groups approached asking "what do you guys think you are doing here"? "Just adding some seasoning, it will be great trust me", Hell no you're not going to experiment with our food came from a lot of people", however Trunks and Goten's groups manned up in front of them, "come on guys we brought most food why not let them do it right, I mean neither except them knows what we doing here anyway". "Sure but that was the hunting part, now that we are at a cooking job who knows what they will ruin" was heard, Trunks began to become annoyed but before he could respond Goten spoke up "raw meat itself rarely has that much taste to it, but some extra seasoning will make it all the more tasty", "and who are you supposed to be mister, and what are you about to be dumping in there"? Goten began listing the warried ingredients and reasoning for wanting to add them, even the hunter would not have readily identified all correctly, but as he heard Goten list them, he felt the boy knew what he was doing there, possibly better then he would. "Come on guys he really knows what he's doing there just let him be". All the kids that had received help from Goten either backed down, or started to back him up now, the doubters left were over averaging the groups that had returned with empty hands, but they were still going until Trunks butted in. "If that's how it is supposed to be, all you guys coming back empty handed, should be happy there is anything for your stomach's, otherwise you can return to beg the teachers for some food". "And who made you the boss around here", "not boss but we could go back to groups eating there's or sharing there's with groups that actually caught something, and since Goten's and my group are main contributors, you might have to listen to your stomach's the entire night". Anna and Kari walked up to Goten "do you really know what you're doing here", he was about to answer when Marron jumped in "Trust him he knows what he's about to do here period", both immediately nodded "go ahead do your stuff, but it better be good". Goten nodded and started adding seasoning to the mix, stirring with in the meantime, soon after the smell changed into something the other kids had only experienced at quality restaurants, and they shut their mouths and walked off. The hunter could smell it would become a real feast in no time, he suggested Goten turn the rest into soup, and to go along with the meat, while other groups brought out dishes on long tables for the feast it was turning into. After a few minutes of further cooking Goten began to eye the pieces carefully, to see if either was ready. He picked a piece up, and stated this one seems ready, which group does it belong to, four and an aid raised their hands, "you want to pretest it"? He asked all said "yes". He put it on a dish so they cut and taste a piece, "great, this is awesome, nice cooking job, is there more" was heard from there assessments. "Of course there is" Trunks answered "I suggest we let Goten finish his job, fishing up pieces for the groups, once all done we can eat". The empty hands didn't respond, but all other agreed and Goten fished up piece after piece eyeing them all carefully and putting them all on dishes. In no time all were seated and watching the food with anticipation. The head teacher said a few words, the teachers had all received rations from the bowl as well, and finished "dig in". All began and had near literally stars in their eyes, not only was the smell great, the taste was just as good. Some were wondering what Goten could do if he had all the ingredients he wanted, and could use them freely as he wished, but neither said. Trunks and Goten's groups where seated opposite each other, and neither Goten nor Trunks would hold back on a feast like this. They made sure there were no left overs today. Later that day Videl and Erasa were talking about the happenings Erasa explained "It is as if we went straight for the animal, and Trunks had no problem at all cutting it down", Videl nodded to Erasa's story but she too had seen things she didn't believe if she hadn't seen it herself. "That's just as it happened with Goten, he asked straight out if we wanted meat or fish, as if he knew exactly how to get either" she said, "as in giving a choice like that out in the middle of nowhere, with nothing but the shappy tools we have here? Videl nodded, "of course we watched in horror him taking that bear down, but neither could follow and then it was already over, so fast and courage's" she added, "maybe he is even faster than you Videl" Erasa teased, but Videl didn't think it funny, if she had faced that bear she would have been its lunch now, of course he might have been experienced in that position but still. Goten, Trunks, Marron, Anna, Kari and one of Trunks female friends called Pia separated themselves slightly from the rest of the camp to speak in private, but after some time one after the other went to bed, the day had been long but interesting and tiring, soon it was just Goten, Trunks and Marron left. "Well that was a fun day" Goten said, "yea and we had a great dinner, but can't you guys give the quantity you eat a little rest" Marron asked? Both starred at her "no way Marron there are some things a sayjan won't compromise on" both made their points instantly. They starred at the half moon, much better visible compared to where Trunks used to see it from. "It sure is a beauty, from out here", "it sure is, and by the way can you guys sense any people near us, or see any"? "Why" both asked, "I could sure stand to stretch my tail but with all the others around, I have to hide it somewhat, so can you guys see if anything comes by for a bit"? Both nodded, Trunks had his tail removed before he could remember it, but knew he had it once, he couldn't imagine how it would feel having it cramped like that for long. All clear they both said, and Goten used the opportunity to stretch the appendage as much as he could, after a while he hid it again, "thanks you guys I owe you one". "Forget it that one is a need that is acceptable". Soon after they went back to camp and to go sleep.

The next day started early in the morning for some earlier than usually for some, but Goten and Marron were used to get up a lot earlier than the usual kids did, when they met on corridor they spoke shortly, and decided to go outside, so they wouldn't wake everyone else, but there wasn't anything to do, they decided to jog for a bit. When they got back most were awake, and action began to form now, this time breakfast was brought by the teachers, but for Trunks and Goten it was sparse. It had to do none the less. Today the trip took them to one of Mr. Satan's training camps he hadn't been in it himself, but was financially backing it.

The trip to the training camp didn't take very long, they were driven by 4 busses, to the site and already waiting for them where a number of martial arts students, along with one of Mr. Satan's better students who was acting as an instructor, but today he would show a bunch of kids around. Truth be told he didn't care much about the kids, but they would probably bring a few female aid's which if he played his cards just right could probably impress somewhat. As the busses arrived he quickly picked up on the 2 girls who stepped out of one of the busses. "Score and Showtime", he told himself. The kids quickly got out and lined up in some fashion. The instructor went over to the 2 girls Erasa and Videl introducing himself to them, and shortly spoke to them. Goten was standing near enough to hear him speak to the girls. He scanned him and didn't think much of his power level, but maybe he was hiding it or something. The instructor walked in front of the kids, introduced himself, and instructed them, they will begin with a warmup jog. The kids already dressed for action, so they could start right away, they had 2 running courses a relative short route and one somewhat longer, most of the kids decided for the short route, including Erasa who would keep an eye on the kids, Videl Goten Trunks and Marron picked the long route. They ran besides Videl speaking until the instructor caught up to them, beginning to hit on Videl. After sometime of him hitting on her, the kids were getting a bit annoyed by him, she stopped causing the others to stop as well, "do you know who my dad is" she asked, knowing it was one of the fastest ways to get one of his students of her back, "no who is he" the instructor asked, "he is the one and only" she smirked "your boss right so how about getting off my back" she continued. "Oops sorry didn't know" with that he ran off knowing he would not make progress with her, but of course there was still the other girl. "Nice counter Videl thumbs up for that one" Trunks said, "well you learn how to tell those leeches a thing or two after a awhile" Videl answered, "I know what you mean" Trunks responded, they went on and after a short while they had completed the warmup. In a next part they were asked if any already knew some martial arts so they could separate them in beginners and advanced groups, Anna and Kari where beginners so they went to the beginners group. The instructor advised the beginners and told other students to help the advanced group. Paired up Goten and Marron did their tasks without any challenge though they expected as much, after a while they watched the beginners and saw their friends struggling doing the most basic tasks. As a result they requested there instructor if they could help their friends instead of doing these things. They approved this and helped their friends in there training, Videl who was observing realized how well they were supporting their friends and kept close taps on them, but most others simply had too much to do, with the other groups to realize. She began to wonder how well those 2 could actually fight.

By the end of the day, Videl spoke to Erasa once again, "those two are really something, it's like they know martial arts on a really high level", she told Erasa, "yea and it appears Trunks isn't far behind in this, even now they stick together sure the other friends are still around, but I bet you they will stay together for a while after the others leave". She answered. "Yeah you make a good point about Trunks he appears to be in on it as well, and regardless of what challenges we present them with, their skills just seem to match what they are trying to accomplish nothing more or less, but it certainly appears they are not giving it there all yet" Videl responded. "So you think they may be as good fighters as you or maybe even your dad Videl"? "Yeah right but they appear to have some real knack for fighting if you ask me". Meanwhile Goten Trunks Marron Anna Kari and Pia where speaking close by. "wow that was a hard day, but still thanks for helping us with the exercises, it's like it got allot easier when you started helping, thanks again", "that's what friends are for, besides we trained a lot of martial arts up to this point, so it's probably easier for us to help you along then it would be, for you to trying to figure out what to do". They kept talking to each other for a while, and Videl and Erasa joined them, Erasa spoke to the girls who were not that interested in fighting, but Videl sure was, and asked them about the fighting stance they had showed the girls. They explained that it was the basic turtle stance, and what it was best for, when she asked them if they could show it to her properly since she had tried to reproduce it in private but thought it didn't feel right. First they asked her to show her normal stance, when she did they saw some minor flaws and asked her to correct them, which after she did felt that they had increased the usefulness of her normal stance somewhat, after they did that Trunks showed her the turtle stance, once she had it down right, they asked her to compare it to her own stance, in all terms. Videl quickly confirmed that it felt a bit unusual for her, but with practice she might want to take that stance once in a while. Videl quickly realized, she had hit a mother load off fighting potential, way beyond what she was used to, not only such an advanced stance they taught her in no time in the middle of nowhere and such ease at that, she could tell they still held a ton of moves from her, which might be better than anything she was currently capable of. She was no fool after all, and accepted even if silently her own limitations at the time, but wasn't too big to learn either, and here she appeared to have found three kids, quite capable of teaching her a few new tricks. The kids shared a quick look with each other to remind each other of how far they could take this, and instructed Videl for a bit longer in a few more techniques as well. Erasa and company where watching and still talking for a while, but after some time the others appeared to be finished with their supplementary fighting training. They joined the others conversation and spoke for a while, when suddenly Marron looked up, away from the others. She took a few steps in a direction and appeared to focus in a certain direction. Erasa approached her, "what's up, is something wrong"? she asked her, the others caught on, and walked over as well, "I feel something odd, in that direction, can you guys sense that too", "no" came from all except Goten and Trunks, they could sense it, and had for a bit even before she mentioned it, but payed it little concern, since it was much weaker than them, though still curios since they hadn't sensed this energy before, and didn't know who it belonged to. "Yea we sense it", both said, "so it's not just me, who is it"? "Wait a minute sense something I can't feel a thing" came comments from the others, "no idea, I haven't sensed this one before, you Goten"? "No I haven't sensed it before either, but it is heading in this direction, and it is strong, stronger than you Marron", Goten answered. "You guys are kidding or something right" Videl started to become a little nervous, she knew they hadn't shown her their full bag of tricks before, and here came one of them, stronger than Marron she thought does that imply stronger than me too, she began thinking. "Are you saying some kind of fighter is coming here, and what does he want" Anna asked? "Shouldn't we get away from here if you're right" Kari followed? "It is strong" Marron confirmed "and yes Videl what you are thinking is probably right too" she added as to confirm her thoughts. Great she thought. "No Kari we are probably best of to find out what he wants before he gets to the camp" Trunks said. "I agree it will be a lot harder protecting the kids and teachers at the camp, from here not to mention you guys" Goten agreed. "What do you intend on doing" Erasa asked. "We will have to stop it here and fight it, if it turns out to be a thread" Goten answered, Trunks waved Marron over to him and whispered to her, "If he can sense powers he might run from me or Goten so maybe it would be best for you to meet him in the air first", "can't you guys just suppress your power at first so he doesn't run, instead of putting me in his path", "guys enough talk here he comes" Goten interrupted them. All looked in the direction Goten looked in but saw nothing, until Trunks pointed at the sky where he was. The others looked up, while Goten told Trunks he could have the first crack if he wanted to. The others kept talking about him flying, and how scared some of them where, even Videl was worried a bit, but at the same time thought to herself, if this was a normal school trip she might be worried, but those three kids didn't really seem too worried, even if Marron was out matched, Goten and Trunks didn't seem very worried. It was quickly confirmed that flying was not very special, when Trunks flew up to meet the unknown fighter. "Who are you" he asked the unknown fighter, "and why you are here". "All you need to know about my purpose here, you will know once I pounded you in the dust" he yelled back and attacked.

VS unknown fighter

He quickly approached Trunks and punches started flying in Trunks direction he barely managed to block a few, and was hit by some, as a result he backed away to reassess the situation for a bit. Trunks took a stance and began to fight back, this time they traded punches and kicks, both being hit a few times, but neither really out doing the other. The guys on the ground looked on in awe and astonishment "wow how fast" "I can't keep up who is wining and who is losing" they asked, Marron spoke up "do you think Trunks is in trouble with him Goten", Erasa answered "they are even faster than you Videl", "no kidding Erasa I can hardly keep up" looking at Marron who going by the question might be able to keep up, then looked at Goten would be the best at keeping up with them, "there are more fireworks to come Marron they are probably both suppressing most of their real power still" Goten answered "Videl do either of you two girls have a phone with you", Videl looked at Goten more direct now while he was still observing the fight "Erasa has hers it has better coverage out here than mine as well but it might be only a little why"? "Truth be told I doubt he is here on his own and I doubt he is there best, whatever their goal is here, I think I should tell my brother that a threat is approaching the earth", the warrior was knocked back and shortly fixed his gaze on Goten as if he had heard him, but continued his fight with Trunks. "Maybe your right but why would tell your brother, wouldn't the military, or my dad be better to tell about this" she asked? "Sorry to say this Videl but neither has the strength nor the power to challenge him, let alone others that maybe with him". Videl made her way to Erasa but she didn't respond, being more interested in the fight, a fight she could barely follow anyway. Since there was no response she simply took the phone and went back to Goten. He tensed up a bit when there was a pause in the fight, the fighters smirking at each other, "you're not bad earthling but you will fall for our plan, time to show you what I can really do" he powered up, Trunks could feel the power, his opponent was stronger than he thought, but not stronger than him in his normal state so he followed suit "whatever your plans are you still have to get past me, and I won't let you". The fight started up again this time the blows could be heard and felt by the bystanders, who were worried for Trunks and themselves. The blows where so strong they could partially be heard all the way at the camp, and pupil and teachers alike were worried, and so didn't want to go in that direction, but really hoped it would stop on its own. Goten wasn't worried much about the fight, he knew Trunks still had a power up if needed, but at same time Trunks had the upper hand too, so the fight was going for him, while the others couldn't keep up anymore, only the blows showed where something happened, by now Videl had come back to Goten with Erasa phone, "so what do we write, and to who first" Videl asked, "write to Gohan first and tell him I gave the number, that way he might even respond before this is over", Videl would have rather send it to others first but complied and send a message to Gohan first. "Why do you not write yourself Goten" she asked, "two reasons; one you write better than I, two if he attacks anyone down here I'd rather not be distracted by that thing" he answered. "I see, so you want me to be distracted by it instead"? "Unless you think, you can stop one of those before it hits us" he disappeared and reappeared in front of the group and deflected wildly fired KI blasts from the sky back to the sky. Videl just stood there looking at what had just happened "all yours" she said when the phone rang indicating Gohan called back; she picked it up and began explaining what was happening out there. When she had explained most, he asked if he could talk to Goten, but Videl explained, why he rather not wanted to talk in the phone right now, Gohan accepted the reason but asked her to get close enough to him so she could ask some things on his behalf which she did. First was who was currently wining and for Goten to make sure to take over if Trunks should hit his limit, just in case, "so Goten is stronger even stronger then Trunks" Videl commented in the phone, second he asked for a description of the warrior, it was already somewhat confirmed that he was an alien, but apparently none which Gohan had known about before. Third about how strong the alien warrior would be compared to the strength of the warriors Goten knew. Goten estimated this one above Krillin but below Trunks as of yet. When something came to Goten, "Videl can you ask him, if we can go full out in case it is needed against him" he asked her. Videl of course didn't know what that meant, but Gohan heard the question anyway, and answered back that they can transform as they need to protect the people around them anytime. "Thanks Gohan" he responded. "Anytime brother remember that" Gohan stated. Meanwhile as the fight dragged on the alien warrior began to tire a bit having already used a couple of energy attacks, and blocked a few, Trunks was slightly winded but compared to Goten this guy was somewhat easier to fight so he smirked at his opponent "you can't win, so why don't you tell me who you are and why you are here" he asked, between heavy breaths "I don't give out information, and I will kill you" he screamed in rage at Trunks powering up a strong Ki blast. Although Trunks was stronger than his opponent, he needed more strength if he wanted to beat his opponent, he looked down at Goten, eyes locking onto each other and Goten yelled "go ahead Gohan said we have to protect the people here", Trunks looked back at his opponent and smirked "This is it for you" Trunks said and transformed to SSJ, the warrior shocked at the transformation slightly scared but still intent on attacking his enemy, on the ground reactions were similar yet different because some of them had seen something similar before, "wow he looks so cool up there", "he is like an angel when he looks like that" was heard, but also "golden fighter where have I seen this before" Videl asked, "later Videl" Gohan said in the phone to take her shock of it. At the camp similar reactions happened, but they were too far away to see it properly, only the light produced by the SSJ was clearly visible there, and small tremors from powering up. The alien was getting ready to attack, while Trunks charged up the Gallick gun, his dads finishing move. "Prepare yourself, and your pathetic friends for annihilation, because there is no running away from my attack, only death" the alien warrior laughed, "Death beam fire" he shouted releasing a massive energy beam which if pointed at Trunks friends would have easily killed, all but one of them. He fired it at Trunks however who responded by firing his Gallick gun at his opponent, the beams clashed close to Trunks, but was quickly pushed back to the alien as Trunks put more power into his attack, and struck him in the chest area, "arrrghhh" with that the alien fell to the ground breathing heavily knowing little could save him now, Trunks descended as well returning to his normal state and his friends ran up to him, with cheers and hurray, seeing that he had clearly won this fight. "It won't be long for him", "his life force is getting weaker", "even I can sense it, and I don't like this feeling one bit" Marron finished, suddenly a new voice spoke "dam you, you ruined this part of my plan", "what the who are you, and how are you talking to us" Trunks asked, "I am a wizard, and I can easily talk through my useless servants, if you must know, but in any case I congratulate you on defeating this annoyance I never really liked him anyway, so glad to be rid of him" the voice answered "but master I", "as a reward I will give you all a parting gift 'Hopala pa haaa'".

With that the enemy warrior began to bulk up, and grew, Goten and Trunks immediately put them self in front of their friends not knowing what to expect. The enemy once bulked up to where his body couldn't handle anymore stretching busted apart. From inside the body a ring spread fast engulfing all of the friends gathered, sucking them into a whirl, they were spun around by the whirls, Trunks managed to grab his friend Pia, to keep her from spinning away from him, meanwhile Anna and Kari were spinning away from the Goten and Marron who held on to each other, while Videl was holding onto Goten, and Erasa to Marron, "what is happening" Gohan yelled in a phone which Videl barely managed to hold in her hand due to confusion, she held onto it with one hand. Goten shouted "Nimbus"," Goten I can't hold on to you it is too strong sorry" Marron said, "It is ok Marron you have to catch up with Kari and Anna to protect them anyway, Erasa hold onto me and Videl instead", but being too shocked to respond she just stared ahead, "dam no response, Videl grab onto Erasa as well so Marron can catch up with those two", Videl blinked a few time then grabbed Erasa while holding strong taps on Goten, "how can I catch up to them if you can't even fight this" Marron asked, "no choice I will have to throw you ahead, make sure you grab firm hold on them when in range", she nodded and Goten threw Marron ahead to intercept with the two girls, at this time Nimbus appeared next to Goten ready to help him "Nimbus go help Marron and the girls from crashing into something hard", with that nimbus sped ahead, Videl immediately asked what that was, but Goten told her not now. Meanwhile the phone connection with Gohan was interrupted suddenly, leaving him to yell into his phone "Goten" he yelled but knew it was pointless, not knowing what was going on, but he would eventually make sense of the last part he heard from there yelling. With that the ring disappeared from the forest, only to reappear in another location an eternity away, from the campsite they had just been at.

A few meters away from a cliff wall the 3 girls were thrown into a strange yellow cloud. "ow, where are we, what happened" was asked from the cloud, "I can't see a thing, but I think one of you is lying on me" Anna said, "yeah we probably tangled up somewhat" Marron answered, "that was scary, and I'm still scared" Kari admitted. "It's ok Kari I think we all are a bit scared, and confused, but are you 2 in anyway injured" Marron asked, the 3 girls slowly untangled themselves and checked themselves out. All appeared ok but "what is this thing" Kari and Anna asked, "Nimbus Goten must have send you ahead to help us is that right"? Marron asked Nimbus, but got of course no answer, "nimbus is a cloud that lets a person of a pure heart ride it, I only know 2 people who can call a nimbus like that, and Goten is one of them" Marron explained. "So Goten send it to help us, wherever we are" the 2 girls asked Marron, "it appears so, this is a bad situation, I don't know where we are, and besides you two I can't sense any known powers around". "What is that supposed to mean" Kari asked, "it probably means we are in a different world from our own somehow, since I can't sense either of the 2 boys right now, they maybe low on energy or landed somewhere else I hope they are just low on energy for now and will recover fast". Marron said, she was fairly strong compared to the average human, but compared to Trunks and Goten she wouldn't be much, they had to reunite with the others, or at least one of them. "I see, so what are we supposed to do now" Anna asked? "moving in an unknown direction won't help us, I propose we fly a bit higher and see if we can get a fix on either of the others for a bit", Marron suggested, "you're probably right once a bit of time is gone by we can reconsider what to do" Anna agreed to stay for a bit.

In the meantime Trunks and Pia had crash landed in a forest area, though Trunks managed to slow down their descend before impacting hard, they were laying around recovering a bit of energy, Trunks had already explained his thoughts of the situation, assured Pia he would protect her, knowing it would calm her down somewhat, so right now they were talking about what to do, when Trunks felt a number of gathered ki's appearing not very far from them, not his friends but maybe they could explain to them something about the world. They gathered a bit more energy and would check these new signals out in a bit. He had already decided that once he had recovered all his energy, he would stop suppressing it to give Marron and Goten a better chance to find him.

Erasa, Videl and Goten approached the ground fast, having tried to struggle against the whirls had worn Goten out a bit but he managed to stop their fall before they hit ground leaving them hovering at tree level above the ground, Erasa was still screaming not having realized they weren't falling anymore, Videl realized fast and turned her head to look at Goten above her. He smiled at her shortly before they descended to the ground stabilizing them, "what happened" asked Videl, Erasa still air headed didn't respond, Goten looked around trying to make sense of things for himself and did not answer right away. Videl had previously stashed the phone away in pocket before grapping Erasa pulled it out again, "no connection where are we", it made no sense to her she pinched Erasa who finally snapped out of her air head mode and looked at Videl. "That was scary, I'm still scarred but what happened" she asked, "I don't know Erasa, you saw the same things that happened as I did right, you can have your phone back , sorry to take it without your consent", Videl responded. Videl turned to Goten "you have some explaining to do, first of where are we, and secondly what happened back then"? Goten faced Videl opened his mouth to answer and closed it again unsure what he could say. Then opened again "I don't know where we are, not at home that's for sure I can't sense any of my friends right now", " You spoke about sensing before but I had some questions remember where are we and", Erasa interrupted Videl "lay of Videl, don't blame him for everything". "I know Erasa but something would be nice", "I think we are in an alternate world from our own, besides that I know as little of this world as you, the others appear to be suppressing their energy level for now meaning they can't be sensed from here" Goten responded, "an alternate world are you serious" Erasa asked, "anything else what happened earlier"? "Like I said another world somehow, the other matter we can take an easier pace right", "well it appears a bit complicated but you will tell sooner or later" Videl snarled, "well I do sense something coming from that direction, it's not Trunks or Marron maybe a local power and quite a bit higher than an average human". They decided to walk towards whatever Goten sensed to see what it was all about. On their way Goten explained some of his powers.


End file.
